Unexpected
by DreamRO
Summary: 'I can't believe it! Naruto is standing right in front of me' "What the Hell?" "Hahahaha*Wheez* No." The two girls in the Naruto world are both OC. BEWARE there is going to be romance in later chapters. Rating may change! T for Language content.
1. Drop on in!

Prologue

Let's just say I have never expected for my crummy life to turn something as amazing as this. I mean sure it's kind of abnormal to be standing in an alleyway and standing in front of me, Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh and Sasuke not that far being him, but who cares? The future Hokage is standing RIGHT in front of me!

Oh right you must be wondering how I got here right? Well, to be truthful it was all an accident caused by my clumsiness heh. I'm not really supposed to be here since I'm from the "real world" but finding a key by tripping over it is one way to take it as a sign from the beyond? Ok I admit it, I'm weird, but being an anime fan isn't that easy to hide so I'm known as The Freak, "The Weirdo" Yeah, ok, no. People just don't get me but one person, my bffl, Rimi. She's the bomb and she's stuck in this awesome mess with me.

Anyway I found the key looked like the key in that picture that can unlock that really weird closet that's been down in my family basement downstairs for YEARS and I over exaggerate that because it's true. It's been there since my grandma has been born, oh yeah, that long. So I call Rimi up and ask her to come over since I'm sure as hell am not doing this by myself. She comes over and we're standing in front of the closet. I unlock the door and BADA BING BADA BOOM! We're here with necklaces that can apparently cast a few wishes around our necks... didn't I tell you? No? Huh must have slipped my mind so anyway here we are standing right there.

You know my first reaction? I scream "RAPE!" and run, yeah it's a great start but hey you have to defend yourself somehow right? It's just the usual reaction you have when you live in a low-down place where there are a lot of pedophiles and muggers so yeah you shouldn't be surprised. Note to self: Apologize if he ever talks to me at all.

So that's my story but there is so much more adventures waiting for me in the future... Hehe I sounded so serious, but no seriously this is my life in the Naruto world.

_How did you guys like it? I sure as hell loved writing it haha all reviews are welcome. Anyway i'll describe how the two girls look like in the next chapter and maybe wish a few wishes? You'll get to know them by the end of chapter two or three so you can understand the story a lot better. XD _


	2. The RunAway

_Hey~ for anyone who has been asking or thinking that this is not Naruto Shippuden, your right XD. This starts are few days before the Chunnin (I think I spelled that right?) Exams and also the girls are 14... Just to clear things up if anyone is confused by this point haha. Enjoy!_

I finally slow down after a long run away from Naruto and even Sasuke and besides I had to stop running since I lost Rimi... That poor girl lost in a new world- _what am I saying!- _She's not the only one lost! I mean sure I know this village like the front of my hand but that doesn't mean I know _everything _about this village especially that bento place just far up ahead- oh there's an idea! I'm starving anyway but... the only money I have is my allowance hmmm *Ding Ding Ding* I got it! If I don't got the money I'll just get some, how you ask? I got a wishy thing don't I!

I take out the shirt covered necklace and look at the front before turning it over and looking at the inscriptions at the back. 1. _Maximum of 12 Wishes 2. Cannot turn back what you've done, 3. No love wishes. _Well... that's simple enough "I wish for a large amount of yen, like _a lot!_" and *poof* Money! Finally I'm starving like... like, whatever I'm hungry. Anyway I walk in the store and Oh My God it's like heaven in my tummy "FOOD!" So I buy a bento and walk out of the store and i sat on the bench. I started to eat the heavenly food before..."Hey..." "AHHHHHHH" I fall face first on the, surprisingly cleanish, ground dropping my possible food for today

I look up and I see Rimi laughing her butt off.. W.T.F "YOU FUDGE PICKLE YOU DROPPED MY FOOD!" Ok... back up your probably wondering why I'm spazzing for food, well it's because I love food, it's what I (and anyone of you) cannot live without, so I consider it a part of my life.. hey wait how did she find meh? "How did you find me?" I asked "I followed your screams for food" she replied *Sweatdrop* "oh ok.. so now what?", "I guess we have to talk to the Hokage about us staying here" she said. "Ah.. fine but after that we get more food. Capiche?"

"Wow just wow" and off we went to the Hokage's Office right when...

CLIFFY

_Mwahahahaha got you there didn't I? I thought I didn't lol you guys must read a lot so I'm guessing this isn't the first cliff hanger you experienced huh? XD Sorry for the wait, if anyone waited that is hahaha, I'll try to put up the other chapter as soon as possible, but I have school and a lot of homework so bear with me ;) _


	3. OH Joy

_Well sorry for the late, late, late upload, and like I warned ya in the previous chapter, I got school and its pretty awesome then again such a bother. Anyway Chapter 2 is up and running!_

*BAM* A really, really odd guy in spandex appeared right in front of us, well what I am guessing looks like he is dead...

Well of course I was wrong since the guy quickly straightens himself up and put a thumb right in front us and smiling a creepy ass, too bright, smile, and I'm thinking to myself 'this day cannot get any weirder', and boy was I wrong . Suddenly Mini-me pop's up out of nowhere and burst into tears of his sensei supposed youthfulness and how he will grow up to follow his footsteps...

Moving along! We moved around them and started walking again, watching out for any more flying men, or even woman for that matter.

We finally made it to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" the mysterious voice screamed on the other side..."We were sent here from a far away land where we need to speak with the Hokage of this specific village" Rimi replied.., "More like zapped here to meet our endless doom" I, myself murmured oh so gently and getting a hard jab in the ribs for my reckless not stoppable behaviour.

"Come in.."

The door opened mysteriously and there sat an old lady with melons the size of 2 pumpkins dumped in growth serum, talk about a boob job, damn. Well since I am on my best, supposed behaviour I shall act like it for if I do not then Rimi will kill me with her boring lectures on how to behave nicely. Oh joy I am so bored right now I sound like, like fricken Portia from the Shakespeare play, _The Merchant of Venice. _Oh ya that is what I do in my spare time, reading Shakespeare, for my own entertainment.

" What is it?" The hag asked, looking ticked off.

"Well my name is Rimi and my friend here is named Chanell" Gesturing towards me.

_Act cool... Think of ganstas and rainbows. _

"Yo" I said, waving a hand in her direction.

Her eyebrow rose and started to smile and put her hands in front of her. "Interesting, tell me about yourself"

"Well, I am 14 years old, I love skittles, food, music, food, sleep, helping others and Rimi. I hate sluts, no food, people bothering me when I sleep, non-funny jokes and perverts (who doesn't?), and fighting."

"And well as you know I'm Rimi. I am also 14 years old. I love dango, dancing, fighting, music as well, relaxation, and people in general. I dislike spiders, and mean people."

Rimi and I replied. Her smile grew and asked, "Are you two ninja's?"

Me and Rimi looked at each other and as if we read each other's minds we replied back with

"Yes" "No" *Sweatdrop*

I quickly replied, to cover our cover as helpless girls as "Well what we mean is that I am a healer and she is a full-fledge ninja"

'_Smooth'_ I thought as she looked as if she believed it.

"Well to see what rank you are, we are going to test you"

'_Shit'. _I started to sweat like crazy.

Rimi nodded understanding the situation and said "Give us one minute?" as she started to pull me towards the door.

She nodded as Rimi dragged me out.

_Alright that is all, sorry for the lateness again and shortness but I'm really busy so... You get it. Thanks for reading it and hope you liked it! Rate pls, fire is welcome XD _


	4. Wish, Oh Abusive One

Rimi dragged me out into the hallway, stopped and closed the door and just started to look at me.

*BAM* "This is your entire fault!" Rimi screamed/ whispered at me as I crouched down holding my head from the very unexpected and hard hit. "Ow, ow , ow , ow, ow, ow" I quietly said as I rubbed the sore bump she gave me.

"That hurt! And it's my fault! My fault! You're the one who said yes!" I screamed/whispered back just in case that big-boobed lady was listening in on us like a man in a hot-spring looking at woman... Now that I mention it I could actually go for one right now, just relaxing in the steamy bath... Ah right! Where was I? Oh yes!

"So now what are we going to do, you abusive child" I said as my I got up and winced from the sore spot she hit.

"Well what would you do at a time like this?" Rimi asked me.

"Well, obviously run and on the way out grab some more dango" I replied pointing towards the exit. *BAM* "Stop, joking around! We are in some deep shit here..." She said looking down at my passed out form. I woke up seconds later and glared at her as I rubbed another sore spot.

"I just wish you would stop hitting me, stupid ninja hitting woman-..."

"That's it!" Rimi said as she got an apparently smart idea. "We will just wish for the powers!" she exclaimed as she crouched down next to my crumpled form and sweat dropped as she saw me mumbling and cursing her fate.

"Hope she finds the Green-spandex guy and humps him to death, gains his child, forever doomed in his youthfulness..."

Poking my forehead, finally getting my so called attention she explained me the plan and nodding at my thumbs up.

I closed my eyes and put the pendant to my lips as Rimi did the same thing.

"I wish for healing powers, better than any healer in the Ninja world. Oh and ninja reflexes so I can defend myself in any case." I said as a green light enveloped me.

Rimi in different terms wanted to become a ninja and a blue light enveloped her.

In less than a few seconds, power flowed through me. I could feel it flowing through my veins and man it felt great! I am the Almighty Chanell! Mwahahaha!

Letting go of the pendant, I opened my eyes and watched as Rimi did the same.

Testing out my new powers I put my hand to my forehead and quickly healed the bumps, she gave me.

Grinning at her I said, "Oh yea... This I could get used to" and winked as we walked back into the office.


	5. Wish Granted

Walking back into the office with a large smile on my face and a sullen look on Rimi's, the lady rose one eyebrow, oh damn the eyebrow move. Right back at her I rose one eyebrow except mine looked like I had a nervous twitch cause I was the odd one out, and could never raise one eyebrow single handily.

She smiled before giving us the creepy 'You shall feel my wrath, Human!' smile with that stinking eyebrow still in place and its really freaky and creeping me out!... Well played lady we shall see who shall raise the last eyebrow.

Rocking back and forth on my feet I waited her to say something, anything to break the awkward silence but no, that hag is still in the same place and position before we very sneakily left and gained the ALMIGHTY power of ninja.

"So..Are we going to get this over this?" Rimi asked quietly. I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"Cause you know we got a really tight schedule and right now we are where food should be. Meeting ya is just a -really large, if you know what I mean- bonus" Rimi kicked my shin for that one. Glaring at her I cursed her for a thousand years of youthfulness, sunshine and rainbows, and even kick in a few bi-polar teddy bears.

Gaining a large vein on her forehead she banged her fists against the table. Breathing in and out, in and out, in and out..Hehehe dirty... No bad Chanell!'

She walked towards us like a scary womanlyish scarecrow waiting for a chance to kill us with the knife that it secretly hid from the farmers after it fell into the bubbling, live again liquid *shudders* ooh I got a chill.

She pointed to Rimi and said, "You go first and will fight against a Chunnin (spelling?), provided that you are at that level."

Although I may have looked calm and serene, in my head I was chuckling evilly and rubbing my hands together imagining Rimi get stuck with that shiny, green spandex guy, who shall freak anyone out from the power of magically dying and resurrecting that took even Jesus 3 days to master... *shudders* and that smile is more shiny and very happy creepy than the Joker on his brightest day.

"And you" she started pointing at me. "I want to test your skills in creating medicines, your healing power, herb identification and..." After a while I tuned her out and looked off to the side.

A pretty bird was flying towards us. A beautiful bird flapping its wings heading straight for the window, oblivious of the glass-oh... Poor, dead bird. You had a nice life, you shall resurrect again as a fish. A delicious fish who I'll eat for dinner...Mm yummy fish maybe instead you'll be resurrected as bread or-

*BAM*

I stopped my trail of thought and looked back again at the lady who broke the desk. Poor desk you done your duty, you shall be rewarded in wood heaven. "Are you listening!?"

"Hmm?" She breathed in again and guided Rimi and I to the training grounds where a man with round glasses stood. Rimi gulped and moved forward. "May the odds be ever in your favor" I said in my worst British impersonation voice.


	6. Almighty Power of Ninja

Right well, Rimi's odds were in fact very favourable because she kicked that weird-stalker guy's ass! It was like watching late night wrestling all over again. The way she moved was awesome! It was like punch, dodge, criss-cross, runaway, jump, hide, throw random tree, destroy ground with a single punch, invincible to a single bullet, was able to leap a tall building, and well... you get it. Rimi obviously came out as the victor after Stalk-guy was slammed into many objects multiple times, which kind of hurt watching after a while.

Moving on, after Rimi's win, grandma took us to a large room that had lots of tables. Each table was set up in rows and had different types of herbs and a very dead fish, which hopefully I would be able to eat after my great success.

The grandma turned to me and said, "I want to start with the herb identification which is where you figure out what herb is used by sight. Not smell, not taste but sight, understand?" I nodded of course in response with holding my witty speech or I would graciously receive another kick in the shin where I am currently getting a bruise. Possibly a big one, so I'll care about it later.

Anyway, we went around from table to table, naming one herb after another, "Rosemary, peppermint, Coneflower, sage, etc." It got so boring I almost invented a new way to sleep walk. She kept talking and blah, blah, blah, nothing new just mumbo jumbo I already knew thanks to my helping healing powers the Wish God gave us. Oh Wish God, I bow my head in thanks and praise and hope you shall make a plate of dango appear in front of my eyes.

Nope, nothing, well it was nice knowing you. Eventually, she directed us to the dead fish and said, "This fish has been dead for several hours. If you're good, you'll be able to heal it." I walked over the fish which by the way, with a few added spices would be delicious and also cooked medium rare with barbeque sauce and ketchup off at the- oh dear me I almost forgot about the fish. I put my hands above the fish and I tried to direct my chakra into my hands. I mean it looks so easy in the anime, so therefore it should be easy to revive the damn fish with my chakra, right?

After pushing my hardest, where to the point I looked constipated, a green light appeared and started to flow throughout the fish which shall be named Bob because Bob is a cool name. So after a second or so Bob started to flop again, in need of water like all fish do... right...water.

"Water! Water! I need water lady! The fish is going to die again! The fishy can't do that! Bob needs to live! Live I tell you! LIVE!" I screamed picking up the fish by the tail and swinging that shit around, and around to the point of tripping and falling face first onto the floor. Ahh... we meet again my mortal enemy. You won this time but I shall get my revenge soon enough! Oh joy, I'm back to Shakespeare.

"Ha. Ha. Ha" I said to Rimi while she was laughing her hair out to New Jersey, wherever the distance from here is. Rimi stopped after dying a few times from massive cramp pains which she got from laughing in the first place. I looked at her and said "Whatever happened in the Hokage's Office stays in the building, comprende?" She looked at me then nodded as she burst out laughing again. Glaring at her I thought, '_Geez woman where do you keep all that air?_'

I walked faster and went ahead causing me to somehow lose Rimi and become hungry and abandoned in middle of a market. That reminds me, I wonder how Bob is doing... is he well, living in the old lonely glass of water, never to be free? Bah! Its fine, problem solved! I should go fishing and catch some fish for my feast and some for Bob so he can have friends because Bob needs friends.


	7. Greetings and Failures

_Hey guys! Or mina! Which is well, everyone in Japanese... anyway I'm going to try both Chanell's and Rimi's POV in the same Chapter *Le Gasp!* so enjoy it and I hope you have fun reading it! _

I was running, running because I am scared. Yes, I confess I'm terrified but only because I can't find any river or ocean that will guide me back to a familiar place... or was that only useful in a forest? Any I was walking in the village just passing building after building and then all of a sudden I was on a hill with so many trees it puts the Amazon Forest to shame. Sobbing in despair, I sank to my knees. _'I'll never find her...and Bob shall not be happy...I'm a failure!'_ All of a sudden I shuddered. I turned around slowly to see 2 beady eyes peering at me. Freezing in shock, I realized that man was Shikamaru, the genius of the ninja generation. How do I greet him? Do I grovel, kiss his hand, hug him in shock, punch him for the scare, or hug him until he dies of air loss?

He looked down at me confused and asked "What's wrong?" I sniffled and said as I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him "I lost my best friend and Bob will go suicidal! Poor Bob! I shall never see Rimi again!"

Not knowing how to deal with a sad woman, he patted me on the back as he gained his balance and said, "Things will turn your way eventually." I realized he was right. I pumped my fists in the air, forgetting about Shikamaru who was above me and screamed "Rimi! I will find you! And Bob you shall be happy! I will go through the art of fishing for you! Wait for me Bob!" I ran down the hill on lightning speed, pumped and ready to fish, forgetting about Shikamaru who was on the ground, rubbing his sore chin. "Troublesome woman."

'_Where on earth is that woman?'_ I thought to myself as I walked through different alleyways in hope to find Chanell, but just like a magician, she disappeared into thin air. It wasn't the first time something like this happened, Chanell just has really bad sense of direction which is why I never trust her going alone, "exploring" as she called it or going even to the supermarket.

I sighed in lost hope because once Chanell is lost the only way to find her is by chance. I walked around for so long checking every market, restaurant, any store that had food but no luck. I eventually walked up a hill to hopefully clear my mind before starting my search again. As I walked closer I noticed there was a guy there, which I believe is Shikamaru, no...Wait...yup Shikamaru. I sat close to him and looked up at the clouds.

'_Maybe they will help me find her somehow...'_ I thought to myself before looking down at Shikamaru who was...staring...at...me..."EHHHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped up landing in a fighting stance, fists up. Shikamaru sat up and rubbed his eyes and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I bowed and said "I'm Rimi. I'm here in hopes to clear my mind" He looked at me then closed his eyes again saying "Is it by chance, a girl who has medium brown hair in two braids and also has blond streaks in her hair?" I nodded even though he didn't see, "and does she also have dark brown eyes?" He opened his eyes and seeing my nod, he sits up and says "Yeah I saw her not too long ago screaming about finding you and going fishing for some person named Bob. I'll help you look" I slapped my forehead before nodding in thanks. That was just typical for Chanell.

"Yosh! Fishing Time!" I screamed as I reeled my rod back and threw it towards the far side of the lake. It snagged. "Eh?" I said as I turned around to see it stuck on a large pine tree.

*Sweatdrop*

I started to pull it, and pull it and pull it, and well you get the jest. One hard yank it broke free and boo for me, I lost my balance and fell in the lake. Coming back for air I spit out a fountain of water! It was so pretty, it made a rainbow!

I got back up and tried one more time. "Fishing Time!" I screamed again and whipped that rod so far it couldn't see it anywhere. Now all I have to do is wait! And wait...and wait...and.

*snore*

Shikamaru stopped in front of a river side and pointed towards a small figure in the background. "There she is." I squinted my eyes and saw Chanell with a rod in one hand and an empty bucket beside her head. I noticed the hook and line was on the ground on the other side of the river, which I doubt she has even noticed.

Running up to her, I looked down and well, kicked her.

"Kyah!"

Pain shot through my side, "Itai!" I opened my eyes slowly and saw Rimi's evil smiling face. I swatted her away with a hand and said "Five more minutes' mom..." before getting a large goose egg on my head. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I sat up and drawled out "Haaiiiiii?"

Rimi started to shake and slowly raise her fist and said "You are disrespectful, can't feel pain my ass, you are a machinist and I for some reason feel like punching you again."

"Mom, you are very abusive today... You need some honey milk?" I said watching mom as she gained an evil aura that was plain scary. "Mom, you need to make me waffles, is mah birthday..."

*POW, POW, POW,POW*

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?Huh?!" I said as I turned around looking at my surroundings. "Where am I? Who am I? I am Chanell! Am I? Ah where am I? I am in a forest. Hmmm, I don't remember a forest around here, huh? Where is here? Where am I?"

Rimi then gave me a violent shake that almost broke my friggen neck, geez kill me why don't you. "Alright! Alright! I'm back!" I said as she slowed down. I looked at the bucket before crying and looking up at her. "Rimi, Bob has no friends!"

She gave me a droll stare before saying "Why didn't you just buy some fish from the store and revive them or something?"

...

"Oh right!" I said as I slammed my fist into my palm. "I could have done that!"

*Faceplant*

Wait for it... "Are you an idiot or something?!"

Crying into my hands I said, "No! How dare you! You meanie! You abuser! You sadist, you wonder maker! Your awful!"

Rimi crossed her arms and stared at me again.

"Gomen, I am not worthy, Holy Rimi of Mother of Holy of all things Holy, I am not worthy. Without your guidance and wisdom, I would be lost and possibly raped," I said as I bowed numerous times. She sighed then smirked and looked at me and said, "That's more like it!"

We both forget to look to the right where poor Shikamaru witnessed the whole ordeal from beginning to odd end. Sighing he turned away and walked the opposite direction of those two, shaking his head in the process, "Troublesome women."


	8. Puppet Boy

After searching around for Shikamaru so we could thank him for reuniting us, we gave up and went to a sweet shop in the village. Sitting down after I bought a dozen chocolate pocky I started munching with Rimi who bought like ONE pocky pack... I mean who does that? Buy one pocky pack? Are they mentally retarded? Do they hope for the worst? Are they just born with negative influences where they believe they are not worthy of 6 or more packs of Pocky?

I heard whining and saw a little white dog that looked starved staring up at me with those adorable blue eyes. I took a pocky stick that had no chocolate (since of course dogs are unable to have any) and held it out to him.

The dog yipped, opened his mouth and bit down taking not only the stick but... my hand... with it...my hand...

"Oi! What the fuck!" I screamed as I waved my hand in every freakin direction, but the dog won't let go. So I did like every sane person would do if they were in this situation and started to run to every wall hitting the dog numerous times, creating large holes, but the dog won't friggen let go.

"You damn dog! Let go you little piece of shit!" I screamed as I jumped on the roofs punching them until some houses were completely destroyed. Feeling the bite loosen, with all my strength I swung my arm back and then straight into the air watching at the dog let go and blast away into the stars.

Noting the bite marks, I channelled chakra and healed my hand. I skipped back to Rimi watching as her face twisted giving me a look that mixed between 'You are a true idiot' and 'That did not just happen.'

Anyway after our little break we continued to tour around the village in hope for something interesting to happen. With our luck we ended up in an alleyway where Kankuro was holding up Konohamaru by the collar of his neck and where Naruto and Sakura were telling him to let the boy go.

"Ney ney Rimi..." I whispered in a small voice... She looked at me then looked back at the scene, acknowledging my presence. "What?" "How about we join their little party and you watch me rip Kankuro ligament by ligament as his blood drips on the cold, hard ground?"

Rimi starts backing away as my evil aura grew and my smirk grew into a large, evil smile. I hated Kankuro because he thought he was so good, and a bad boy that he could gain all the women which was complete horse crap. He's a boy who gets off using his puppets because he couldn't get laid if he tied himself naked to a lamp-post and screamed that the only way to save the world was for him to get some. He's also a bully who's hurt my little Konohamaru and needs to be punished.

She sighed then nodded, accepting my cold-hearted invitation. She jumped up on the thin wall that separated a house from the alleyway and into the heated argument. With the sudden distraction, I quickly slipped past them and was ready to grab the boy until a rock hit me on the head and knocked me over.

Standing up and dusting myself off, I turned and looked up. I saw Sasuke smirking throwing up and catching another stone that he just "magically" conjured up. "Oi! Duck-butt learn to aim because my granny who lost her glasses ages ago and has no arms aims better than that!"

His smirked wavered for a moment before saying "I was aiming at you."

I snorted and crossed and arms. "Bitch please you were aiming for that purple-face freak's hand to make him let go but my head got in the way!" I nodded since that sounded like a good comeback but then sweat dropped since that sounded more like I insulted myself. '_Why do all things sound better in your head?'_ Before he could say anymore, I held up my hand and said "Don't say a word, your unattractive lips shall not penetrate my beauty and straightness."

Turning back around I first looked at Rimi whose eye was twitching and then at the others who look dumbfounded beyond repair. I grabbed Konohamaru's shirt and started to pull on it to make Kankuro let go but he won't. 'Great, it's the dog situation all over again.' I thought dryly.

I breathed in before picking up Kankuro and slamming him repeatedly back and forth to both walls. When he finally let go of the boy I grabbed Konohamaru and squeezed him to my breasts, suffocating him. Not noticing the blank stares I got from the audience watching me.

"Nyah! Chanell was so worried! Don't worry that scary person won't lay a hand on you again" I said softly as I looked down at him before changing my aura to a dark, sinister one, scaring the people around me except Sasuke and Rimi, as I glanced at Kankuro and finished "Or I'll rip every bone from his body and use them to beat his dead corpse with it."

Konohamaru started to push against me before pulling his head away taking a hard gulp of air looking up at me.

Kankuro staggered as he got up slowly with the help of Temari and then was ready to bring out his puppet before a low voice said "Stop Kankuro" I looked up and saw...

_Well fans you know should know who I'm talking about! Yes the Sexy beast from the sand village! I'm rusty with my earlier Naruto episodes so bare with me and join hands as we go through the adventure in the next chapter. Review is like a pack of pocky, the more the better._


	9. Sandy Situation

Recap

Kankuro staggered as he got up slowly with the help of Temari and then was ready to bring out his puppet before a low voice said "Stop Kankuro" I looked up and saw...

'_Hello sexy red head!'_ I thought as I looked up and saw Gaara standing upside down on a tree branch. Damn, he has more magical powers than Sasuke! Looking down I noticed Konohamaru staring at me with a massive blush on his face and struggling to get out. I loosened my grip and let him go, but not before patting his head and giving him a kiss on the forehead which making him look like a cute tomato.

I looked back up at Gaara as he was staring at Sasuke with eyes that wanna make you just wanna dig a hole meet some worm friends, get married to one and die when you're 80... You get it? It's a sad life, and you want to die... Yeah...no offense to my worm friends.

~Jiiiiiiiiiiii~ *Stare*

Rimi looked at my face, creeped out the way I was staring at Gaara. I suddenly disappeared and latched on him, nuzzling those adorable cheeks that just called out to me, not noticing Gaara's siblings and himself looking at me with surprised looks. Gaara was wondering how I got past his defences and his sand shield, before finally coming back from the past to the present and glared at me. Rimi suddenly called out "Chanell come here right now or so help me I'll get you myself!"

Sticking my tounge out at Rimi I continued to nuzzle Gaara, until sand suddenly popped out of his gorge and aimed at me. I disappeared again and latched on Rimi. I pointed at the cold red head and whined "Meanie, stick it where your sand can't reach!" I started to cry on Rimi's shoulder before she dropped me and started to drag me out of the alleyway and onto the streets. I looked at the faces of everyone before screaming "Help me! She's going to eat me! Rimi-monster is known to chomp! Tell my mom I love her!" I finished as she turned the corner.

Mostly everyone but Sasuke and Gaara sweatdropped and became serious as Gaara landed in front of his siblings. He looked up at Sasuke and asked, "What is your name?" and Sasuke replied with "Sasuke Uchiha."

*Stare*

Everyone looked back at the corner and noticed me staring with only my head sticking out. A hand suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed the scruff of her neck before hearing, 'Cawabaha- kerfuzzle!" and "You Bitch!" and *Thwack, pow, whine* "Oww, you motha of a holy bread!"

Naruto stepped up and said "Hey! Don't you want to know my name!?" Gaara looked at him for a moment before turning back to his siblings and said, "Let's go."

I came back to the alleyway with a big goose egg on the top of my head. Naruto looked up at me before smiling and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the Hokage!" *Thwack* Naruto bend down holding his head where Sakura hit it. She glared at him and said to Naruto "Mind your manners!" before looking back and me saying "Sorry, wishful thoughts. My name is Sakura, that boy is Naruto, and that's Sasuke" she said, saying the last part dreamily.

I looked at Naruto and walked up to him, and healed the bump he got. He looked up at me surprised as I then ran my fingers down his face and rested them on his cheek before smiling softly and said "I believe in you."

A silence followed as Naruto blushed and smiled widely. I gained my senses and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, kind of lost myself there! You see Rimi kind of went Jurassic Park on my ass and then left me to wallow in her shadow of her "greatness" possibly to find her prince charming. Well, that or left to find Bob and kill him so then she would show that she is the more dominant species, which wouldn't make sense because birds fly you know? And when Bob left to find a lake, he flew away on a bear back, and tripped in the log to find a magical place in wonderland..." I trailed off as I swayed back and forth blood rushing from my nose onto the ground before falling backwards.

"H-Hey! You alright!?" Naruto screamed as he barely caught me. "O-OI Hang in there!" he screamed again as Saukra started to panic and Sasuke sighed before jumping down and told Naruto to go get her checked out with the added "idiot" on the side. Naruto ran past Gaara and his siblings to the hospital.


	10. Screwed Over Before Starting

_Oh yeah forgot to tell you, for those who really care, sorry about putting Tsunade as Hokage while the exams are on but it will change to fit the bill don't worry. _

Rimi barged in the hospital demanding to see Chanell. "Where the hell is she?" The nurses jumped at the shock and anger in her voice that they were scared to approach her. A doctor slowly walked up to her, low on patience she grabbed him by the coat and dragged him all around the hospital screaming "Where is she!? Where's Chanell!?"

The doctor croaked and said "W-Wait a-a-a-a minute! S-Stop drag-ging me and-and I'll t-tell you!" Rimi stopped and waited "She's a few doors down to the left..." and then he fainted. Rimi dropped him and ran into the room startling Naruto and the others.

"You. Idiot!" *CRASH*

"I-I-I-It Hurts! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Chanell said holding her head as a large bump appeared. Rimi crossed her arms and waited for Chanell's temper tantrum to be over. "What was that for!? You hurting the crippled now? I'm hurt you know!? I could have died of over Gaara exposure! Thats a serious case you know? Too much badass you know? You, you- monster!"

Chanell started to cry animated tears and began pooling around her. The gang behind the two sweat dropped and sort of stood there awkwardly. Rimi calmed herself and said "This is why you cannot be around people with a serious case of cool and scariness. They expose to much amazingness for you to handle and another th-" Sakura interrupted them, "What about Sasuke? Isn't he amazing?"

They both looked at eachother before they bursted out laughing so hard that they hit the floor. "Stop! Hahaha! Stop my stomach! It's going to burst! Hahahaha!" Sakura looked at them angrily "What's so bad him that you don't see him as amazing?"

Rimi and Chanell looked serious and stopped laughing. They looked at each other before looking back at Sakura and replied "Gay", "Duck-butt for hair is so last century..."

Naruto at this point began laughing while Sasuke and Sakura stood fuming for very similar reasons. 'How dare they insult him/me!'

Chanell stood up first before stretching while looking back at the 8-9 bowels of ramen she ate before Rimi barged in. Chanell then stood up and said "Well that's all well and done so best we get ready for the Chunnin exams!" dragging Rimi off the floor and out of the room. Over her should Chanell screamed out, "Thanks for the lift Naruto! You're the best! Believe it!" leaving a blushing Naruto and the two angry teammates beside him.

Few days later~

Everyone sat down for the written exam. Chanell sat beside Rimi panicking "Shit, shit ,shit, shit! I didn't study! What the hell!?Why is writing a part of an exam? Why can't it be like jogging or something? Or even better, teaching a cat to sit or something!?"

Rimi covered Chanell's mouth before replying "Because..." and left it at that leaving Chanell fuming beside her.

When everybody sat down and was quiet Ibiki started " This First exam has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions so listen carefully. First rule you are all given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions and each is worth one point- "a bang was heard and everyone looked at Chanell who banged her head hard against the desk. Ibiki cleared his throat and continued "This test is a deduction test. If you get one problem wrong you will get one point deducted- "a bang was heard again "If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to 7. Second rule- "and again. Chanell turned to Rimi silently and weakly gave thumbs up then said in a broken whisper "I leave this all up to you!" Ibiki gave her a look before continuing.

"Next rule, if an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test, each actions will cause you to lose two points. In other words, there will be people who will be forced -" "Insert tears here" whispered Chanell. "-to leave this place without their tests being graded. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

Kotetsu creepy smile that Chanell guessed maybe he thought he looked cool and said "We'll "check" you at any time" Chanell turned her face to him with her cheek flat on the desk and said, out loud "Pedophile" Kotetsu got up angrily and said to her "What was that punk!?" Chanell turned her face the other way and said "You deaf too?" in a small voice. Ibiki gave a look to Kotetsu to sit down while a few ninja even one or two examiners snickered.

Ibiki continued "You are all trying to become Chunnins. If you are a ninja, act like a first rate one."

Chanell stood up with a fist pumped up in the air and screamed "Yosh! I can do this!" Ibiki looked at her and asked mockingly "Why so confident?" Chanell smiled at him and said "Because I am stupid" with a nod she sat back down and propped her feet up on the desk. Ibiki smiled a little before returning to that stoic face of his. "Also if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail. The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam. Start!" Ibiki finished. Chanell look at the first question answered it because it was the easiest then got in a comfortable position and...fell... asleep.

Rimi looked at her friend funnily and answered the entire questions in the first 20 minutes and joined her. The examiners and the ninja themselves look astonished as they heard and saw them snoring softly and a huge snot bubble appeared in Chanell's nose.


	11. That's Plain Nasty

A huge snore startled everyone halfway through the test before Chanell shifted and got in a much better comfortable position. Gaara looked at her and used his eye technique on her only to find that she completed the first question and left the rest blank. 'How can she be so calm? Stupid person like the rest...' he looked beside her to see Rimi who already completed it and used her answers.

Time passed and a few teams were disqualified.

"I will now give the 10th problem!" The yell woke Rimi up before looking to Chanell who was still sleeping and pushed her out of her chair. Chanell fell face first but continued to be asleep and snored louder. "Yes but before that there's one thing I must say. There will be one special rule for this last question and... Wake her up! Her God-damn snoring is disrupting this exam."

Rimi looked at him and asked "May I use lethal force?" Ibiki sighed then nodded. Rimi slowly got up then lifted her by the foot and slammed her to the wall. Everyone was surprised by the way she treated her teammate but that quickly died when Chanell got up slowly and rubbed her eyes and asked "Wuts- happing?" then dragged herself to the chair and banged her head against the table. This woke her up "I'm up! I'm up!" then sat properly in the chair yawning.

He continued "This is a hopeless rule. First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not." Chanell and Rimi looked at eachother with a sly grin knowingly, already having watched passed the Naruto Shippuden episodes. Temari asked "What if we choose not to take it?"

Ibiki replied "If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you will fail. Your two other teammates will fail along with you. And here is the other rule. If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will lose the privilege to take the Chunnin exam forever." Rimi and Chanell dozed off before coming back into reality-"This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now's the chance" Naruto replied "I'm not going to take back my words. That's my "Way of the Ninja""

"For the First Exam, everyone here passes!" Some people got really angry and fought back like Temari who asked about the nine questions where Ibiki replied "The nine questions served their purpose, the purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills."

He looked at Chanell and Rimi and chuckled before saying "Can't say anything about your skills though." Chanell just gave him a thumbs up and waited for the Second Exam to "appear". Ibiki explained about the test and exam and the Gennin looked shocked. Anko eventually leaped through the room made a lot of noise and took us to the "Forest of Death"

There she explained about the scrolls and then gave out the consent forms and the scrolls themselves. We went to our gate and got ready. "We will now begin the Chunnin Selection Second Exam!" And the gates opened.

Chanell's POV

Rimi and I ran through the gate and into the forest. Walking through the forest was sure a lot of work. I was happily skipping in front of Rimi in hopes to find a Heaven Scroll anywhere and yes this means we have the Earth Scroll. "Chanell whatever you do don't move." I froze in mid step and slowly turned around. I mean who obeys that nowadays? It's like telling a child they can't eat the cookie, but they'll eat that shit anyway. And that logic eventually led me to this: A huge centipede behind me, and holy shit, I mean HUGE.

"Kyaaaa!"

My scream echoed throughout the forest and actually scared a few people. Let's get one thing straight. I am terrified and absolutely terrified of bugs. I see one and the first thing I do is well, scream.

"Kill it! Kill it! Rimi I swear to all holy things that are not bugs or insects or spiders kill it or I will throw you at it!" Rimi sighed and killed it with a slash getting its green blood all over me. I stared at Rimi with half-lidded eyes. "Really? This is payback for all the things I did for you? Cared for you when you choked? Patted your back when you were sad? This is my repayment? Just Ew Rimi, ew... Let's go find a river. I'm taking a God damn bath."

We found a river in a few minutes and I took of all my clothes before skinny dipping. I began to wash my clothes unaware of the perverted peering eyes of another team. "Dang, did you see her body? Man it's built like a Goddess!" one of the guys whispered. "Yeah man, holy shit!"

Rimi sensed their presence and snuck up behind them before putting a genjutsu on them and tried to take their scroll but it slipped and rolled next to me. I look to my right and saw the Heaven Scroll. "Hey Rimi! Look what I found and guess what? It's what we need!" Rimi came out of the bush and gave me a droll stare before face palming and said "Hurry up, let's just get going to the tower," while heading north.

I smiled and said "Right!" After fanning my clothes I slipped them on and obliviously headed the opposite direction where Rimi was running. I found myself lost since, everything look the same like seriously. It's like tree, tree, tree, bush, bush, a rock, a few rocks, bush, dead flower, tree, tree ,really small insect which I ran away from, tree, rock, and oh look! A tree... bush, blood... Wait blood? I followed the trail and saw...


	12. A Cure to Stupidness

_LANGUAGE! BE WARNED!_

...Gaara and his gang. At least there are some people! Oh shit my Gaara instincts are coming up... can't control... "Gaara! Thank God I found you and Temari!" and jumped on his back. "I was so worried!"

Gaara looked up and saw me again before his eyes widened. I giggled before saying "Surprise!" I got off of him and put my hands behind my back and rocked back and forth. Gaara was about to lift his hand before I took it and began shaking it starling him once again. "The name's Chanell pleasure to meet cha, long time no see neh?"

He ripped his arm away before trying to send his sand at me, _keyword_, trying. Luckily I was still wet from the dip in the lake so the sand that touched me turned to mud. Looking to the side where the previous sand was, I looked back at him, smiled and scratched the back of my head. I pointed at the mud and said "Sorry about that, I could fix it but then it would crackle and be useless no?"

Temari and Kankuro looked at me like I was on some kind of drug...maybe I inhaled too much from the insect blood that was on me... oh my God...What if there were insect blood in me!? Would I become Centipede Woman!?*Shiver* don't want to think about that. Gaara was about to try to kill me again before Temari hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder and told him to let it go.

"Aw your leaving? Can I join?" Gaara simply glared at me before leaving with his siblings. "Oh poo..." I sighed and sat down on the ground then laying on it. I closed my eyes and began counting "One sheep jum-" *snore*

Not even 10 minutes later Rimi burst out from the trees looked at me. After being dumfounded for a few seconds she picked me up and teleported into the tower. Rimi set me down and then looked at the time and thought _'We finished less than 3 hours in. So Gaara should come around in less than 4, which is good I...shit I should get Chanell to a hospital, soon she's going to leak...too late.' _*Sweatdrop*

The Jounin and other examiners looked at the video in disbelief. They couldn't believe that two weak looking ninja completed it in less than a day. They saw Rimi look around before "looking" at them, moreover the camera and say "Um...is there way out of there? I kind of need a hospital or my comrade is going to die of blood loss, well she would die happy but she's sort of my sane side, so yeah..." Rimi then looked back at Chanell and faintly heard,

"Dabadababa...Gaa...Daba" as more blood came out of her nose and began to stain her clothes.

They looked at each other and sent a Medical Ninja to them and saw them being taken out of the room into a different section of the building. They then waited for the others to arrive.

Rimi shuffled through photos of Gaara, choosing just the head proportions as a start for the new "Rehabilitation Program for the Gaara-gingivitis" which Chanell, sadly, is the only one who has that problem. Like hello! I mean looking at the televised version of Gaara is fine, but once you get up close and personal, it's sudden goodbye common sense, hello the stupidest way to die!?

She sighed before looking up and saw Chanell already up silently looking straight at her. Rimi screamed and punched her face.

"OW!" Chanell screamed at the other side of the room holding her face, "Oh Motherfu- What the friggen hell on earth was that for? I didn't even sa-"

Rimi interrupted her and looking apologetically at her nose which was now twisted, said "Your nose is broken..."

Chanell look at her in mock shock, "Well don't we have a fucking obvious cat standing in the room, no shit Sherlock, care to solve another mystery, cause you know the way my nose is positioned and the blood that coming out of it, gives no fucking clue at all... You are a genius! Oh Master teach me of your ways, so that I may be able to point of the obvious to which, I mind you, I still have no clue at all, why on Earth you hit me!" as she began to heal her nose.

Rimi smiled before scratching the back of her head "You scared me."Chanell gave her a dull look and replied "Well looks like I don't need to worry about someone killing you in your sleep or even scaring you, because clearly, at that point, I would be the one healing their sorry ass."

Rimi sighed, "I'm sorry, but look on the bright side, I finally found a way to cure your...I could call it a disease, or a condition? Bah whatever, anyway it's a way to stop the blood flow from your nose every time you see, you know who."

Chanell clasped her hands and suddenly the background behind her became so sparkly that even Rimi had to shield her eyes. She ran up to Rimi and began shaking her with the force that could probably rattle your brain, "You found a cure!? You do answer prayers! Thank the Rimi of Amazingness, the Greatness, the Coolaboo, the Maniac, the Evil Genius-" Rimi's look was enough to shut her up. "Tell me woman!"

Rimi gave her the pictures and banned her to have any contact with Gaara –which Chanell replied with "Are you trying to kill me?" and resulted with a light whack to the head- and told her of the experiment. They finally got out of the hospital and began to walk around. As Rimi turned the corner before Chanell who was looking at the pictures with a small blush, a Jounin appeared before them and told them to get to the ceremony which celebrates them getting past the second exam and the introductory for the third. This resulted in getting kicked to the stomach and getting Chanell's look of '_Feel the pain. This is what I have to deal with._'

Walking past the poor guy, they walked into the entrance of the third exams and were ready to kick some ass.

To be Continued...

_Again and again I apologize cause I have the thing called school which at this point is VERY important, and I'm sorry I 'm unable to update fast but I hoped you like it!_


	13. Finish Him!

_Ta-Da!_

We walked into the building which by that time Sasuke was beating that creepy glasses dude silly. Let me tell you, it was high-larious. I swear just imagining a duck pecking at a jackal and winning, while sticking it's ass in the air is funny as hell. Situating ourselves with Naruto and the gang we rested while a few other battles commenced, woo big word right? I am just that edumicated….It's a sarcastic joke.

I was looking down at the cards of Gaara's face, which were godly, if I do say so myself, the battle between Gaara and Lee started. "Whatever you do don't look up..." Rimi whispered and of course since I am Chanell and a well-considered dumbass by the oh so loving Rimi, I looked up and what do you know? Gaara was there standing with that sexy-ass glint in his eye, God if I could just get him under the covers…

I can do this… I can do this, *snort*. . . Rimi looked upon with me with a 'no fucking way' look while my head just tilted back a bit. She really lightly touched my shoulder and asked VERY slowly "Are you okay?" with me responding "Am I okay!? Am I okay!? You think that the rehabilitation just stopped the blood, you know how long I had this symptom!? Huh!? The blood had stopped and you think that can cure me!? My blood….My blood…Holy Jesus of Nazareth and everything with ninja stars in trees, it stopped! The bleeding stopped!" I screamed in joy while Rimi slapped me upside the head, "A little slow there."

We heard a loud bang and saw Lee's weights fall, now you see, by this hour we should have stopped the battle before well, you know Lee's leg is broken but umm, we kind of don't want to change the flow of fate, NOT that we hate Lee, but um, he kind of gets stronger through that experience so uh…yeah.

So anyway after the shocked looks, which were a blast to watch since Temari and Kankuro's faces were priceless, I swear to God if you could just imagine their faces, oh Lord, just picture their entire face falling off and the mouth flapping with a "Holy shit". It's like they just saw Jesus walking on water, well in the Ninja world that shit's just like second hand. I mean could you picture Jesus walking on water towards the fishing boats in the Ninja world? He would be like "I am the Son of god" and they would be like "Move your feet out of the way son! You're blocking the catch of the day. If you so much as make me lose a single fish your better use your hands to get me twice as much!"

Anyway, back on the topic, not stopping fight, sorry Lee, you're the "Shit" in the future, faces hilarious, onward with the show. After the horrible injury caused by Gaara, the mighty Chanell was up! I was against a dude named Kanku- no I joke but I wish so anyway his name was Asou who had a flower stem halfway in his mouth, and I lost it. Asou translates to Marijuana Life, so you should know why by now and if you don't let's just say he sees the rainbow with 9 different colors. I joke again! Also apparently he associates with smoke, MAN, he just falls into the joke category.

Asou is insanely fast covering himself with smoke and started to throw poison needles at me. Which are pretty easy to dodge by the way, hey its pretty fun! Throw to the right, dodge, Throw to the left, one-hand cartwheel dodge, Throw in the middle, backflips. As I finished, Asou appeared in front of me and covered himself with smoke again throwing the needles at me which got me in the back and the side of my arms. I fell to my knees with my hair covering my eyes.

"Hahaha! It's over! The poison is entering your body and you should be paralyzed or dead by now!"

Third POV

As Asou continued to laugh and Chanell joined him first giggling which slowly turned into a crazed laugh. He stopped as Chanell got up swaying side to side pulling out the needles. She tilted her head back and barked out laughing. Asou backed up slowly in shock saying shakingly "H-How, I-I-I-Impossible! You shouldn't be moving! N-No Way!"

Chanell turned her head to one side replying with "You think that can stop me!? You think I was fighting with my full power? You fool!" She began to run full speed disappearing like Lee reappearing in front of Asou kicking him on the right side cracking his ribs. As he hit the right side of the stadium, a large crack started before a large crater appeared. "Don't think I'm done yet!" Chanell said walking slowly to him and he struggled to get up.

Everyone in the stadium was in shock with the exception of Rimi. They couldn't believe her immense power or her personality for that matter. Gaara even though it's not expressed on his face he was still surprised by the strength she kept locked away. Rimi sighed and quietly said "Shit, she's been let loose."

Kakashi and his team turned to look at her as she said that with Naruto asking "What happened to her?"  
>Rimi turned to look at them, "Like certain beasts, their control is broken when a certain member or themselves are in danger and act with their instincts and therefore are considered dangerous. Chanell has developed something like that where her control returns either when the person is dead or not moving, basically near death." As she finished her small lecture she thought about back when they were in their world as were close to being raped. Chanell suddenly stopped moving for a second before destroying the rapists within a minute breaking every bone in their body and fainted afterwards. Rimi promised herself to never leave Chanell and never become a burden upon her as well as trying to never let her become that way again.<p>

Rimi sighed as she recalled that memory before looking back down on the arena. Asou was shaking his head staring at her with complete and utter fear before Chanell grabbed his neck, chocking him and slamming him against the ground creating another creator. Using her wished healing chakra she channeled chakra on two fingers on each hand before hitting him in all his nerve spots. He landed on the floor unmoving as Chanell stood and turned to the conductor. He regained his spot and said "The winner of this round, Chanell!"

Rimi appeared in front of Chanell before she collapsed and sat her against the wall back where the gang was, brushing hair out of her face. She folded Chanell's arms and stood back up and continued to watch the next battles.

To Be Le Continued….

_Another Chapter Uploaded. I will apologize again now and for the future for the waits, school is still going and exams are soon up so I have a really good excuse! _


	14. Fight! Fight! My Turn

_Here it is! Language content! Then again I think that's why it's rated for Teens no? _

Rimi POV

A few battles went on after that and at last, it was my turn. As I walked into the ring, my opponent started swearing, acting all cocky where in reality, she's probably is some fat bimbo who couldn't get anything from her teammate Asou. Lucky me right?

"Fight!"

She began throwing ninja stars at me that let out poisonous gas as they hit the ground. Judging by the amount of poison it would be deadly if it touched me. I began running at her, dodging the stars as I got closer but, she suddenly jumped, landing 10 ft away. "Tsk" I murmured under my breath. She is defiantly going to be annoying during this fight. By this time the gas covered the entire arena. I ripped a piece of my shirt and tied it around my mouth and nose as a mask to slowly stop the amount of poison entering my body.

"Hehe. If you're wondering why I'm not affected-"...which I'm not, she likes to think that way, "-I developed my body to be immune to the poison."

Bitch. I guess it would be better to finish it now than to test her.

Third POV

"The gas is so thick that she must be chocking." Kakashi thought out loud, just as Chanell was waking up. "Whoz dying-ing?" slurring her words, swaying side to side as she was getting up. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at her in fright remembering her "other" personality. Chanell blinked once as she stared at them, "What? Is there something behind me?" she asked right when she turned around and hit the wall face first. She grabbed her nose and began rubbing it as she turned to Team 7 again, "You lierz." They sweat-dropped and face palmed. She slowly began regaining her senses and asked "Who's fighting?" where Kakashi turned to her and replied "Your friend." "Hmmmm… Really?"

Chanell walked slowly to the railing and with no emotion screamed "Fight. Fight. Ri-mi. R.i.m.i. Go. Go R-i-m-i. Yay." Where in return something from the smoke came flying at her and hit her in the head. She fell to the ground then got up and screamed, "What the hell! I'm cheering for you! You dummy! When you get back up he-" Chanell collapsed on the railing, half way and began snoring. At this point Team 7 got over their scare and thought 'Whatever. Just leave her,' and sighed. They looked back to the arena where the gas began to disappear and saw the girl collapsed and Rimi standing tall and proud with a cloth mask on her face. They sweat-dropped again, the fight ended before it even started.

Rimi POV

I could barely see her through the pink smoke, so I closed my eyes and waited. "What giving up already? The fight hasn't even started! By the time this fight finishes you will die!" followed up with a strange loud voice, "Fight. Fight. Ri-mi. R.i.m.i. Go. Go R-i-m-i. Yay." An irk-mark appeared before I grabbed my shoe and threw it in that general direction. *Thwack* Then all you heard was Chanell screaming at me. I smiled a little and thought 'well at least she's alright,' before a light thump was heared which probably Chanell was falling back asleep.

"Tsk. Such an annoying friend you have there. If I didn't know any better, she's probably an attention slut, who has a few screws loose. God I feel sorry for you, having to deal with that thing. If you-"

There. I turned around and punched, hitting her. A loud crack was heard as the girl crumpled, coughing up blood on her way down. She struggled to look up at me as I began to talk, "You're right. You don't know better or anything for that matter. You should learn to keep your mouth shut." I glared down at her as she shudder in fear and passed out. The smoke began to dissipate as the instructor looked at me and called out the obvious outcome. When I jumped back where Team 7 was, I saw Chanell drooling with half of her body falling off the railing. I sighed and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and putting her back in the place she originally slept in.

I turned to the healer behind me who wanted to check the poison that I inhaled. I signaled one minute before turning to Kakashi and telling him that once Chanell wakes up to tell him of my location. He nodded and I walked away with healer behind. A shock hit my body before I crumpled to the floor. The medics quickly lifted me up just as I blackened out.

Third POV

"We need more help!" One of the healers screamed out as more medics appeared and rushed to the hospital. Kakashi stared worried as the medics disappeared and turned to Chanell hoping for the best.

_ .Continued _

_It is Summer! So be ready for MANY MANY updates! Thank you for holding out for this long!_


	15. Where It's At?

_Enjoy!_

"Ugh…Where…Where am I?' Rimi stuttered as she gently opened her eyes and squinted, studying the room around her. She began to sit up until a searing pain hit her head like a shockwave of realization and frowned as she thought back to how she got here in the first place. Rimi was about to lift her left arm up until she felt something weighing it down. She looked to the side to see Chanell sleeping, grasping her hand like no tomorrow. Smiling, Rimi ruffled Chanell's hair with her right, which woke Chanell up, letting go of Rimi in the process as if somebody burned her.

Chanell staggered before looking straight at Rimi. It took her a few minutes to actually realize the situation, blinking rapidly as she did so. Tears began to form as Chanell ran and hugged Rimi with all her might. Rimi took a quick breath as the pain that recently stopped, returned but endured it as she looked down at Chanell's tear-infested smiling face in her lap. She about to reach out to pat her head until the door burst open with Naruto tumbling in. He looked at Rimi and shouted "You're alive!? Oh thank God…" he sighed as he sank to the floor in relief.

Rimi took a second before asking, "Yes…Am I that important?" Unknowingly Chanell turned to Naruto with a glare accompanying a strange glint in her eye and a demonic aura surrounding her. Naruto nodded rapidly before getting up, bowing with a quick "Excuse me!" and sprinted out the door. Chanell giggled at Rimi's confused face and stood up wiping her tears, "You're okay…Thank you Lord"

Rimi looked up at Chanell's face and asked "Did I miss something? Did I become promoted into a fancy position or something?" Chanell laughed out loud before shaking her head and sighing. "Well since Lady Tsunade left for the time being, the Third Hokage took back his title, so without her knowledge in the variety poison as well as my absence, the medic team was struggling since the poison in your body was not in their frame of knowledge. One of the doctors found the cause almost last minute and saved you in time, of course with me helping." Rimi sweat-dropped before looking at Chanell's tired face and slowly asked, "What did you do or what happened when I was out?"

Chanell looked up in thought before sticking her tongue out and said, "Nothing much!" Rimi felt uneasy about that response and grabbed Chanell's face bringing it towards her, "Let me ask again, what. did. you. do?" Chanell gently released her face from Rimi's hands and started "Well…"

A day earlier….

Chanell woke up and noticing a presence behind her, turned, meeting face to face with Kakashi. He looked straight at her face and while Chanell was still not completely awake, the first thought that came to mind was to rip off his mask, in which she attempted to do. She reached out as he looked in confusion before realizing what she was aiming for before dodging her hand. Her drowsy face, and droopy eyes made him wonder if she was conscious of her actions.

Her second attempt made him turn so she ran into his back. He shivered when he felt her crawl up his back reaching out to grab his mask. He grabbed her arm with his hand and was about to speak before her left hand made contact. He grabbed her other arm quickly before setting her down in front of him. He began to speak "Your friend…Rimi wanted me to… tell you that…she's in…the hospital when you woke up," stopping half the time to block her hands and feet that were aiming at his face. His last words made her stop and watched as she slowly come to from the world she was in. She tried to take in the information and slowly asked, "What?"

He sighed and regained his composure before repeating "Rimi is in the hospital due to the amount of poison she inhaled and at this point I am unaware of her…condition…" stopping when she ran past him into the streets. She turned the opposite direction of the hospital and began running. "Oi! That's the wrong way!" Chanell stopped, turned around and ran towards the hospital, Kakashi sighing worrying for her sense of direction.

"You know I was so close too! But you were most important so I didn't have enough time…" Rimi gave her the look before saying "Just continue…" Chanell tsked before saying "Well aren't you nice, anyway…

Chanell began frantically running around Konoha zooming past civilians leaving them covered in dirt. She stopped time to time in different pathways trying to determine which path she would take as well as taking advice from the villagers as well. Villagers shivered as they heard Chanell roaring "Where the hell is the fudging pocky damn hospital! If these people tell me one more God damn lie, I am going to rip apart every bloody bone in there body!" and a few ninja tensed up as they passed Chanell's depressing, demonic aura. With her hair wild, she turned towards her next victim and her aura happily turned into flowers and hearts as she noticed it was Gaara and his gang *glare at Kankuro.*

She flew at Gaara and said "Gaara! Do you know where the Konoha hospital is!? I need your help…" she whispered the last part as she hugged him tighter. He pointed towards a random direction and she could fairly see the faint outline of a large building with a hospital sign. Excited she disengaged from the intimate position giving a quick kiss on his right cheek and began running towards the building. Turning around to him she yelled "Thanks Gaara! I knew I could trust you!" before turning around again, hitting a wall in front of her. Rubbing her nose she tried again this time looking what's front of her disappearing from sight.

Unaware of how much the words and actions impacted Gaara as well as unsure himself, he abandoned the emotion and continued his journey towards their current living place.

"Kya! He was so dreamy!" Rimi sighed and let her continue to be happy before almost being blinded by her ferocious happiness. An irk mark appeared just as she hit Chanell's head saying "Continue the damn story!" Chanell whimpered before smiling, reminiscing the past times she's been hit. Continuing on, "So….

She began to sprint at a high speed so when Naruto appeared in front of her, unable to stop completely she stuttered her step before crashing down on him. "Oi!" he yelled holding his head, "What was that…" and gulped since he took in the full brunt of the situation, witnessing Chanell's terrifying aura as she stood up and began cracking her knuckles, "Na-ru-to" very carefully saying his name looking down upon him.

"Yes?" He squeaked. "If you so much as make me miss Rimi's last moment or first awakening, you will be the first to die. Do I make myself clear?" He shivered at her sharp, deadly tone before nodding furiously and letting her pass. She glared down as she ran past him, and if God help him, he will never forget this moment of near death.

Chanell burst into the hospital shaking the nearest doctor to a close concussion asking about the room her friend was in and barreled down the halls, pushing an old man who lecturing her, a nurse who almost attacked her (more like in her way) a wheelchair that just so happens to be just hanging around, and a cat which Chanell is still wondering to this day why that was there. She found the room she was looking for and she opened the door turned around, bowed and apologized before shutting the door without waiting for a reply.

Present day

"So where to do you contribute helping in case?" Rimi asked as she face palmed as the thought of being on the blacklist, and even though there isn't one, it would be created just for them. Chanell puffed up her chest, cheeringly replying "I shook the doctor to regain his senses." Another irk mark appeared before screaming "That's not something to be proud about!"

Chanell sulked in the corner of the room, dragging one finger back and forth on the floor, kneeling down, mumbling to herself, Rimi only able to make out a few words, "He...happier…found...cure…save…everyone…kick…fish ..." Rimi sighed as she laid back and took a nap as Chanell still sulked in the corner.

_La-ti-da! Longest I ever wrote I think in this story! What I say, more updates? Done. Done. Done! ;)_


	16. Sandman Mania

_**Read this:**_

_If you're reading this, good cause I'm going to apologize for promising or giving hope that I would give chapters as least every other week this summer and clearly I broke it. At this point you should be like "BITCH IT BETTER BE WORTH IT" Well I hope it is, I made it longer as well though it won't do much… My excuse, we all go through it, Writer's block, and I am very sorry! I'm not gonna promise another chapter by next week cause I'm still a little blocky, but I will overcome it don't worry! Oh also if you have ideas tell me, rather PM me, so it can be a secret to the others and I will add it to the story to the best of my ability! Hope you like the chapter! _

"WHAT!?"

A loud booming voice echoed through the halls as I began walking down the hall to Rimi's room. At first I was kind of lost but now all I have to do is follow the furious screaming voice and I'll find the wicked witch in no time… that and…

*BOOM*

As I reached her room right and was about to turn to face the door, the door cracked before it burst open and white cloth entered my vision. I stood stunned for a few minutes before blinking rapidly and turning, wondering what the hell that was about only to see a man passed out in a white lab coat and a clipboard lying beside him… Oh…, the doctor… What a surprise…

I walk into the room to see nurses flying in every direction and trying to hold down an enraged Rimi. I turn towards one of the scared nurses that are cowering in the corner, "What the hell did you say or give her? Did you expose her to Gamma Radidation and turn her into the Hulk?" which then the nurse gave me a confused look and explained, "Since the poison in her body has yet to completely be gone-," Tehe sounds like an exorcism, 'Be-gone vile poison, never possess this feminine terror again!' "-…she has to stay in the hospital until she's clean and therefore will miss the third round."

Well that explains it… *Sigh* This sort of relaxes me, cause if I had to fight her, well let's say even if she is my best of all time friend, she does not hold back, like…at all. So at this point the other doctors that rushed in are sedating her and this exciting event (note the sarcasm) finally ended with a loud threat and sudden prefixes that I shouldn't mention since it would make even the strippers cry, and they were pretty muscular doctors if I may add *wink wink*

I turned towards the nearest doctor and told him to inform me when she wakes up again since the third round is starting soon and I have to be there or I would miss the best fights…

Anyway I ran into the arena stands and looked down…worst mistake ever. I am deathly terrified of heights… that and insects all together, ugh even remembering that centipede experience brings shivers down my spine all the way to my bones. To those who are like, don't look down, yeah well easier said than done, it's like telling a hungry person to be full, or a paranoid person to relax, or a horny dog to control his urges… not possible…

I breathed in and out slowly before standing up, turning and looking the other way only to see Naruto coming towards me, fidgeting slightly. I walked up and stood in front of him. I reached out and gave him a one armed hug ruffling his hair slightly. He looked up at me and I smiled at him before stepping back and giving him a thumbs up. He gave me a wide grin and lifted up his hand giving me a high-five.

"Good luck out there" He grinned, "You too"

I smirked in response and watched as the battles were called with Naruto against Neji. He jumped down and the fight began. Already knowing the outcome, I turned and looked for Gaara and saw him watching the fight on the far side of the arena. When he noticed my stare, I waved, gaining some weird looks but I didn't mind, everyone waves their arms time to time no? He took one glance at me before turning and watching the match.

Surprisingly when the match ended, with Naruto as the winner, the following matches continued like in the anime, with Shikamaru vs Temari and then Gaara vs Sasuke… Knowing my chance would never come up cause of the impending betrayal that's just waiting to happen, I walked out of the arena and to the nearest dango shop, and it was a popular one too. You would think… that with all the agony and killing that is about to happen, the most logical thing to do was to hide or warn everyone… but I don't want to warp the fabric of time and cause a possible change in the future that could either destroy or create a better world, I mean that's a lot on my hands and I'm too hungry to care…

I walked into the shop and was greeted by the owner, 'Welcome to our shop! How many do you want?" "10 pieces please!" "That would be 750 yen" I nodded and reached to my pocket, God I'm so excited to eat the delicious dango presented to me, I'm going to…Huh?...What? *Chuckle*Must be the wrong pocket… Uh…Um…Eh? EH? EHHHHHH?

I search all the pockets that I have which probably looks like I'm feeling myself up… I stop abruptly and turn towards the owner and smile, "One moment please" I turn around and panic. What am I going to do!? What can I do? God I wish I would have forgotten my…Wish…*Evil Grin* Hoho, wish… I reach for my necklace only for my hand to hit my chest. Hmm now that I think about it, when I took my shower… AWWWWW!

"NOOOO!" I reach the nearest wall and set my head against it rubbing it, sobbing. "Um…excuse me" I continue crying, "Um…Miss?"I turn my head sideways with my head still pressed against the wall, "Tsk, be quiet man, can you see I'm in a state of depression?" "Um…" I lift my head off the wall, glaring at the employee, "What?" "Your dango"

. . . !

"Oh" I awkwardly laugh as I scratch the back of my head "I forgot about that for a moment. I'm sorry but I cannot accept such a godly gift, my wallet is gone and now that I gloom about it, my money is about to become an extinct species…" I hiccup just as the employee put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small box filled with the dango I ordered, "It's on the house, for such a nice person like you"

I smile, take the dango from him "No no, you're the nicest person out there, oh you!" and gave him a hug. Now that I think about it, he's a pretty, cute, young owner with a nice build too… What am I thinking!? I let go of him and giggle before dashing out the door and into the forest. I open the box and start munching on the free, yummy, dango! God that hits the spot!

As I walk into an open spot sand blocks my vision, hitting the tree, splitting it in half. I stopped in mid-step, mid-chew with my mouth open…'S-So close' I thought before sighing in relief 'I-It missed'' I grinned *Whistle* 'J-Just like I planned…'

I ate another and sat away from Team 7's and Gaara's line of vision as well. Heh, wasn't the best hide and seeker for nothing. I looked up to the tree branch only to see Temari standing on it watching the battle.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I appeared behind her looking over her shoulder, munching on my dango. She jumped lightly before turning to me, wide-eyed, "W-Why are you here?' I gave her a dead-pan look, "To kill you all…obviously" Temari smirked lightly before turning towards the battlefield "Like you could, you wouldn't be able to handle-" "If I remember-" I cut her off "I was the one who was able to pass Gaara's shield, as well as evade his sand… Nee tell me Temari, can you do that?"

Third POV

Temari felt a cold chill as Chanell's word's sunk in, 'She's right' Temari tsked, lightly grinning 'A true opponent…' "But you truly can't defeat us together. With the three of us your chance of-""Hoho, who said I would battle you as a team, besides-" Chanell sighed and pouted "That would hardly fair for little old me…" Temari smirked "And it would be fair to fight someone just as powerful?" "Now now Temari we face tough opponents. It's a ninja code to battle to the death, with a goal to surpass the enemy, no?"Temari glared at Chanell, "If that's your true objective, fine, come!" She yelled as she jumped to the opposite tree.

Chanell tilted her head down, with her shoulders shaking as well as munching on the last dango. 'Hmm?' Temari thought as she watched Chanell shake 'What the-?' "Pfft!-hpmh-I-ah-hehe-I-I can't hold it!" *giggle* "It's-It's too much-ow! *Choke* Ah I'm choking! *Cough Cough* ow- Please! Please no more!" Chanell giggled holding her stomach.

Naruto and Gaara stopped for moment hearing the musical giggle before returning to their fight, as Sasuke was panting, tired out on the large tree branch. Fighting without paying much attention to anyone but their enemy.

Chanell put a hand out as a sign to give her a moment before calming herself down. She looked up at Temari and smiled "I'm joking! I'm joking!" "Huh?" Temari asked out loud "I said I'm joking! I wouldn't hurt Gaara's siblings no matter the consequences they will cause to this village. "Again Temari stood confused at Chanell's words "As stupid as it may sound this betrayal of yours, will benefit everyone. You will see…Gaara…" Chanell sighed and looked to the side "Gaara won't be the same after this… He will change…" Temari slowly began to regain her sense and asked "What do you mean?" Chanell snapped out of her daze and looked at Temari, smiling "Se-cer-et" putting a finger to her lips.

"Why would you tell me this...Moreover why are you doing this? Why Gaara?" Chanell sighed and sadly looked towards their fight, "I feel sorry for Gaara to go through such pain, such disappointment, only to become a monster like everyone viewed him to be. They never saw his pain, his suffering, much less his potential to his country. Naruto will change him because he bares the same pain as Gaara." Temari became angry "And you do!? You don't understand him!" Chanell smile became icy "What about you? You saw his pain, and what have you done? Nothing."

Temari recoiled at her words and crossed her arms, "If I wouldn't know any better, you probably like him." Chanell warmed up and rocked back and forth with her hands clasped together behind her. "Shhh, let that be our own little secret…Oh!" Chanell screamed… "We should leave now!" Temari gave her a puzzled look before looking at Gaara's status, eye's widening as she gazed at Gaara's sand beaten form 'No way…against Gaara in that form…' Suddenly smoke appeared as his form grew larger.

She looked up at Gaara's large body in shock 'It's finally out… The final form!' Naruto also brought out Gamabunta, the big frog and not before long, they began to fight with Gamabunta in the lead by an arm's length (Haha get it!? A pun… Since Gamabunta slices off the sand demon's arm… back to the story) Temari looked up at Gaara's form only to be hit with a realization 'Damn it. Gaara's planning to do that. I have to get out of here!' Temari began to run alongside Chanell just as Chanell turned and began to head in a different direction. Temari didn't notice and continued to run, meeting Kankuro along the way.

Chanell hopped from tree to tree and sat there waiting for the battle to end and not before long the battle ended with Naruto as the victor. Chanell ran back and hid behind a tree and saw Kankuro helping up his brother. Though faintly Temari looked towards Chanell's direction and saw Chanell waving with a smile. Temari gave a curt nod before heading off with Kankuro in a different route. Chanell turned and headed towards the hospital, wondering if the sleeping drugs have finally worn off, 'Though the dosage they gave her was the amount to put down a bear…' Chanell thought with a sweatdrop. 'Well whatever works…'

_Until next time! Hopefully I won't take as long as before and leave reviews below I guess! Thanks for reading!_


	17. Peek-alla-Springs!

_Yay! We get to learn a Japanese word today!_

Rimi POV

"Rimi…Rimi…"

Ugh? I swear I know that voice…

"Rii~mi…Oi…R-i-m-i…Oooiii…RIMI!"

"What!?" I screamed as I sat straight up hitting something which left a stinging pain on my left elbow and a loud thud echoing in my ears… Ignoring the sensation for now I took a look around the room. White curtain, white room, one large window on my right, an empty chair, Chanell with her face in the wall, I stretched and took a second glance, *Yawn* 'Looks like nothing has changed'

"Mphf…Ahatsun…Walf" Chanell said with her head in the wall trying to get out. With one final push she got out and stormed up to me, with anime tears *Sweatdrop*. "What have I done!? Huh? Is that a first thing in your list!? Wake up and hit Chanell, cause God knows what s-mphf" I covered her mouth with my left and yawned again covering my own with the other. "You know this is one of the best sleep I had since forever… Maybe being here is good for me…" Chanell's eye twitched and took my hand from her mouth, "Do you realized how you got in that state in the first place?" "Huh? Oh you mean the battle? I was poisi-"she sighed and face palmed "No…Not that part, the part where you had a nice nap?" "Huh? Oh you mean-I'm going to kill them!" I screamed as I jumped up ready to tear their throats while Chanell held me down.

"How dare I miss my fight!? I'll murder them with my own two hands, oho just see, they'll have to watch their backs!" Somewhere in the hospital a few nurses and doctors shivered as a cold chill passed through them. I got off the bed turned to Chanell. "So what did I miss exactly…tell me everything." Chanell began whistling and looking off in a different direction, "Oh…you know, this and that, nothing really, just the betrayal and such…" Chanell shivered and turned towards me fully to see me glaring at her.

"Say that one more time…" She began waving her arms "Like I said nothing much!" I gave her a once over before I put my face in my hands 'God…how long was I out for?' *Sigh*, "Mmhmm… Well what about now?" Chanell looked to the side before looking back at me and said "The Third Hokage is dead… Orochimaru barely escaped, Naruto had just left with Jiraya, to fetch Tsunade… You slept like the dead through all that you know?" I glared at her through my black bangs before stretching once more and began to put on my clothes.

"You know, we should go to the onsen (hot springs- OMG Japanese word) after this, cause your long black hair, which you usually keep in a ponytail is sort of greasy, still silky smooth, but greasy now, and I REALLY want to fully relax once in this world." I looked at her before nodding in agreement putting on my shirt.

When we left the hospital we began heading towards the hot springs but stopped along the way to grab some…necessities. When we passed through a training field we saw Tenten and Neji, basically what's left of Team 9 since Mini-Me is still at the hospital with his look-a-like Dr. Gay I mean Gai (Austin Power ) who is there to provide his pupil with oh so encouraging words. When they spotted us, Tenten gave us a confused look then smiled awkwardly when Chanell frantically waved, looking like a lunatic, and Neji gave us an indifferent look staring right at us, which made me blush slightly.

For those who are clueless, I always had a slight, miniscule, barely noticeable, slightly detectable crush on the milky eye guy, I mean not only does he fight well, but has a heart under his supposed emotionless stature. Chanell quickly ran up to them without giving me time to stop her and ask loudly "You want to join us!? Most of the time it's more the merrier, well except you know, when you're surrounded by enemies, or in a line for food…" I sweatdropped at her sudden connections but stayed silent waiting for their answer while walking up to them. Tenten smiled and nodded, turning to Neji who sighed and nodded as well. Though I may look indifferent on the outside I began cheering in my head, like Sakura's bipolar attitude. Chanell looked at me with a weird glint in her eye before looping and arm around Tenten and began dragging her leaving both of us in the dust.

Noting by now what Chanell was hinting at I lightly blushed before I turned and followed them with Neji beside me. "Where did you learn to fight?" asked Neji out of the blue which surprised me, "Learn to fight…?" I asked myself just when Chanell accidently tripped ahead and fell flat on her face. Tenten began nudging her asking if she were alright before Chanell got up slowly, rubbing her bleeding nose saying she was just fine. She got up with Tenten and began walking slower than before, nearing the hot springs.

I put my finger to my lips, "It's a secret" and Chanell sighed in the background. She called out to us "We're here!" and ran inside, dragging Tenten. We paid, undressed and went into the hot springs. Chanell ran in bare naked before disappearing underwater and rising when she found her perfect sitting spot. Tenten sweat dropped just as I face palmed probably thinking the same thing 'She has no shame' before walking in with flimsy towels barely covering us.

"So what brings you to Konoha?" "The Chunnin Exams…" Tenten laughed lightly, "No I mean, why this village?" "Cause it's more peaceful and relaxing than the other villages, and it's strong as well." "You mean the peace broken from the betrayal?" "Pretty much…" I laid back against the rocks and closed my eyes, this was the life.

"RIMI!"

I jumped up from my sitting position in alarm along with Tenten. "What!?" Chanell pointed up to the clouds, "Look! A cloud that looks like a drumstick, isn't that co-!" she started before I punched her. Chanell flew to a large rock and slid down before covering her head, rubbing it. I sat back down in aggravation as I crossed my arms and looked at Tenten, "Sorry about that" Tenten looked back at me before rubbing the back of her head, "No no, it's fine…"

I closed my eyes again and lied down once again against the rock. Tenten did the same as Chanell got in again and floated on her back around the springs after healing herself. Hinata entered with a meek hello and sank down with us while Ino burst in, puffing out her chest before shrinking in envy when she saw ours. I nodded in Hinata's direction before arrogantly smirking at Ino's as Chanell waved along with Tenten at both new guests. We began to hear whispering on the other side, and faintly began to recognize their voices.

"Jesus, that yell scared me…" Kiba. "You always have to expect the unexpected" Shino. "I'm hungry…" Choji. "What a bother, you just ate" Shikamaru. "Whatever…" Sasuke. "Hpmh" Neji. "Hahaha, you all jumped, you can't deny it" Azuma. "As I remember correctly you jumped too Azuma" Kakashi. Chanell perked up at Kakashi's voice and swam towards us whispering, "Guys, guys, we got to see what's under Kakashi's mask" "No" came my immediate response, "Come on… I'm dying to know!" "No" I said again as Chanell grumbled, sinking underwater continuing her little complaint while glaring at me.

I began to listen in on the guy's conversation. "Neh Neh, don't you want to see what's on the other side?" Kiba asked "You know there are teachers here…" Azuma said, "Come on, you can't say you're not curious…" "I'm not responsible for your actions" Kakashi said as he sighed, "Once a dog, always a dog…" Sasuke said, "What was that!?" Kiba roared.

I tuned out their conversation and noticed Chanell creeping up to the wall. I rose up and was about to stop her before it cracked and fell down with Sasuke on top of Kiba about to punch him. Kakashi was standing up along with Azuma about to stop them as well and Neji, Shikamaru and Choji sat there wide eyed. Chanell stood there naked and in shock just like us and the other men before she blushed bright red and took hold of the nearest person which was Shikamaru and pushed him underwater, drowning him. His arms flailed for a few minutes before they dropped disappearing underwater. Chanell looked at us with a murderous gleam in her eye, face red, laughing maniacally "Wh-What are you waiting for!? We'll drown them until they forgot what they just saw!"

I began cracking my knuckles as a dark aura surrounded me and screamed "YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

Choji took the opportunity to grab Shikamaru and run to the exit "Perverts!" Chanell screamed out to them before grabbing the nearest object which were rocks and began throwing them. The boys began to dodge but were hit when Tenten began to join in while Hinata was off on the side covering herself and Ino was fawning over Sasuke's build. I joined in after I beat the nearest male, which was Kiba and threw a large rock hitting Choji who fell on top of Shikamaru, making him spit out the water and begin breathing again but barely.

When they all passed out from either a hard hit or near death beats, we stood up and left, grumbling. Chanell the most pissed off, threw her clothes on hastily and walked out, still wet as I ran up to catch up with her. "You know..." I started "We could always wish them to forget" She looked back at me before smiling lightly, "Why waste a wish?" before the smile froze on her face "I'm sure they already forgot" I sighed and patted her on the back "Yeah… So sad Gaara wasn't there to witness it…" Chanell stopped before turning red, "I don't know what you could be possibly implying" I chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure you do" "Hoho" Chanell started, ending up in a thinking pose with her hand holding her chin, "You're lucky that your special someone was fortunate to see them" grabbing my boobs.

I hit her on top of the head, "I-I-I have no idea what you're talking a-about!" She began elbowing me "A little more in there and goodness knows, he might have been your next target" nudge "Oh maybe he could be the one taking the ninja star from the hole in the tree, if you know what I mean" nudge. nudge "Maybe he could be the stick to your dango if you get my drift…" nudge. nudge. nudge. nudge "That's it! You're dead! Come here!" I screamed as she ran laughing with me at her heels.

_Hope you like! JUST SAYING- There will be some Gaara action in the next chapter thought it may not be the one you're thinking of, you naughty person ;)! _


	18. A Hunting We Will Go (Part 1)

_Chapter…What is it now? No I'm joking… .ha…. No really hope you enjoy it, another longish one!_

"We got a mission! Yeah! We got a mission~ yeah! Dun Dun Mission!" Chanell said as she began jerking side to side, in what Rimi tried her hardest to believe was a dance. The doctor removed the needle and checked the blood for any signs for remaining poison. He turned to Rimi and said "You're all clean." They left and relaxed on a bench near the hospital.

Rimi turned to Chanell, "A mission?" "Yeah, you know where you have to accomplish a task given to you and based on-"*POW* Rimi hit her on top of the head and accidentally put enough force for Chanell's face to hit the bench under them breaking it on impact. Rimi stood up before it completely broke in half, "I know what it is, you dumbass! It was a rhetorical question!"

"Ow,ow,ow,ow!" She glared up at Rimi "You know that hurt!" Rimi crossed her arms in exasperation, "Yeah, yeah and your mother's aunt was a cow…" "Well…technically, she did have unnecessary fat and talked about milking on her farm but I guess if we painted her black and white there would probably be no difference, hell if possible…" Rimi tuned her out and began looked at their surroundings watching people walk around and children playing. Rimi turned to Chanell again after a while when a thought hit her,"…actually she might be related to an unknown-""Chanell" she snapped out of her daze, "Yeah?" "The mission?" Rimi could almost see the light bulb appear over her head.

"Right! Well apparently the Sand Village and the Leaf Village are still on very shaky ground, as expected I mean they did just take out the big boss…. Anyway, therefore we have to set out on an adventure with a Sand team of their own to infiltrate a bandit's hideout and kill the boss. We're supposed to meet them an hour ago though…"

An irk mark appeared as Rimi grabbed the front of Chanell's kimono "You didn't think to mention this earlier?" Chanell laughed slowly "Haha!ha… Well it kind of flew out of my mind…" Rimi sighed in aggravation and began dragging her. "What the..?" Chanell asked before Rimi jumped from rooftop to rooftop. 'I hope the team we're pairing up with, isn't who I think it is, I don't think Chanell has completed her rehabilitation yet…' Rimi thought as they neared the meeting spot.

She stopped at the gate and let go of Chanell who landed on her butt with a big "ouch!" Rimi stared in shock, frozen as a statue as a big sweat drop ran down her forehead…'No-No way! They're actually here!' Chanell jumped up in anger and faced me "At least warn me if you were going to pull something like that! You know how red my ass must be from hitting each rooftop?" Rimi snapped out of her daze and poked Chanell to get her attention as she threw arms in the arms in frustration "God… and some of them were pointy! I think I lost my virginity!" Poke on the hip "What will I say to my future boyfriend!?" Poke her arm "He'll be like 'Are you a virgin?' and I'll be like 'Are you kidding me? I like to shovel myself on pointy rooftops for a living or whenever I'm horny. One time I slipped and fell so hard my friend had to pull me off." Poke in the stomach *Sigh* "What!?" Chanell angrily turned to Rimi and followed her finger to whatever Rimi was pointing at.

Chanell stood up straight and waved with a "Yo!" They gave Chanell a weird look and turned to Rimi to see her shaking her head. They surveyed us before Temari looked at Chanell in recognition, "It's you…" Chanell looked behind her which at a point Rimi guessed was trying to see what she was looking at… She always was slow. It took her 10 seconds before she turned back and pointed at herself while mouthing the word "me?" It took another five for her hand to curl up into a fist, hitting her other palm as an act of realization and nodded. Rimi groaned in defeat and began walking outside of the village,

"Um…Rimi? Do you know which way the bandit hideout is?" She stopped in mid-step before sighing and turning back to Chanell and asked, "No, do you?" to which Chanell smiled and replied "No clue!" Rimi stumbled before regaining her posture and stood upright.

Rimi turned towards Gaara, "Do you guys?" where Kankuro stepped up and said "We don't know its precise location, but their located in the Northeast" Rimi sighed "Wonderful… Well shall we go?" They began jumping tree branch to tree branch with Chanell beside her, "Ne, ne, Rimi?" "Yeah?" "Doesn't this remind you of that video game, where their like 'You have a mission, get this guy and kill him,' then we have to go around, get clues, torture people, before we get to the boss?"

Rimi began thinking before replying "Well, in this case we got Gaara as well as the other two, their tracking skills at their level would be above average, as well as exceptional, then again for all we know the bandit could be a complete coward and makes his subordinates do all the work…" Chanell looked at her, "Then why is he the boss?" "Cause he's scary, the scarier the person, as well as their added scary personality the better he is at controlling and deceiving them, didn't you ever meet someone like that?"

Chanell thought for a moment before replying, "Well, there were those bad guys back then… Oh sometimes you get so scary that I agree with anything…" There was a pause before an irk mark appeared on Rimi's forehead, "What. was. that?" "I agree! I agree!" Rimi sighed in annoyance and thought with a small smile, 'sometimes she could be so truthful and blunt, it takes me and mostly everyone by surprise, but then again that's why we're the best of friends.'

Suddenly something dawned onto Rimi, "What about your rehabilitation? I think you're cured!" Chanell smiled and held up two fingers, "Hehe V sign for Victory" Rimi gave a thumbs up and looked ahead.

Unknowing to them, the three in front were listening to their conversation, in any possible case they were planning anything but all they heard was just that, a conversation. As they arrived in an open area surrounded by trees with a lake not far from their site, they stopped to rest since they were running for hours, with the other two behind them. "Oh thank heavens! I'm starving and dear pocky, I think something just died…Oh look, a lake! Swimming! I'll see you guys later!" Chanell screamed as she ran to the water. Rimi sighed as the three looked at Chanell's fading undressing figure. "Honestly…does she have any decency?" she sighed, looking around. "Um… where's the food?"

The three looked at her before Temari replied, "We have none, you live to learn in the forest without provided necces…" stopping as Rimi's warm smile froze and soon turned into a terrified look. "Oh no… we need to find some now, like right now." She said grabbing Kankuro's arm. He looked at her weirdly before asking, "Why? It's not that hard to withhold and eat later on…" "No you do not understand, when Chanell is starving, it's either she eats or she gets cranky and annoying… You do not want to run with… that type. Trust me"

Gaara looked at her before looking off to the side. Sand suddenly appeared out of the bushes with a dead rabbit impaled by a blade of sand. Rimi sagged in relief before starting a fire, shedding the fur and began to cook the rabbit. "Well that should last…" "For what?" Rimi froze before she looked at Chanell who came out of the bushes. The sight made Rimi groan and face palm as well as catch the eye of the rest of the team.

Chanell came out in her kimono's undergarment with her hair completely down ending at her shoulders. The undergarment consisted of a black loose tank top and black tight shorts with her kimono hanging off her arm. Chanell stretched before sitting near Rimi on the log watching her dinner cook. Rimi hit the back of Chanell's head which ricocheted and hit the ground, "What the hell was that one for!?" Chanell asked clutching the spot Rimi hit as she sat back up. "You shouldn't show so much skin with complete strangers you just met." "They're not complete strangers, we know them, especially when they betrayed the Leaf, besides mi casa, su casa, they fought we fought, all is good." Chanell said as Rimi sighed again. "Do what you want." Chanell smiled in victory before taking the rabbit on a stick from the fire and began eating it.

Feeling the stare Chanell looked at Kankuro's smirking face, "What do you want, puppet boy?" she asked though it was mumbled though the meat. Kankuro twitched, "What was that?" Chanell stopped eating for a moment and looked straight at him " " He grit his teeth, "What do you got against me?"

Chanell shrugged before getting back to her lunch. He let it go but heard Rimi's next statement "Maybe because you're so a-like…" He stopped in mid-sitting and Chanell began chocking. She looked at Rimi before she got up in her face shaking her in distress, "Where!? Where's the similarities!? Where!?" Rimi slapped Chanell's hands off her shoulders and replied "You're both perverted…" Chanell sighed in relief "Is that all…" Rimi gave her a look as Chanell continued "Geez… Don't ever compare me with BaKankuro again…"

"Oho bring it on bitch!" He said as he stood up ready to bring out his puppet as Temari yelled "Stop Kankuro!"Chanell hid behind Gaara, hugging him from behind, smiling "Scary BaKankuro!" Gaara glared at Kankuro daring him to attack. Kankuro's hands twitched before falling to his lap as he sat back down, angry. Chanell stuck her tongue out in victory while Temari sat near Rimi who watched the scene unfold.

"Has your friend fell to many times on her head?" Temari asked, "You know, at times I really wonder…" Rimi replied lost in thought.

Unnoticed by everyone as Chanell walked out of the bushes, Gaara took a glance at Chanell's body and followed a stray droplet that fell from her hair and slowly dripped down to her cleavage which strained from her top. Only when she disappeared and he felt arms around his shoulders did he snap back to reality.

"Hehe Gaara's so warm" Chanell said as she rubbed her face in his back. She slid around his front and laid her head into his lap smiling. In less than a minute, Chanell's breathing slowed and fell into a deep sleep. Gaara looked down in surprise, though it didn't show in his face and had no idea where to put his hands. Sand poured out of his gorge in any attempt of an attack once his guard was down, but it froze once Rimi began to speak,

"You know, it may be hard to believe but she's doesn't have any bad intentions. If she did, I promise you she would have gave you a sign of some sort. It must have been tough when you were young as a Jinjuriki, but Chanell welcomes you with open arms, do me a favor and embrace it." Gaara stared at her for some time before the sand disappeared back into his gorge and he set his arms down slowly, one on her arm and the other on her head.

His siblings looked at him in surprise and smiled secretly at Gaara's gentleness. "Uh one more thing, do watch out. Sometimes she acts out in her sleep, and does sleep like the dead either way but if you keep her warm enough, she doesn't move." Rimi said as she got comfortable on the log. Temari moved to sit on a nearby tree while Kankuro sat on the tree trunk, Temari glanced at Rimi who was wearing knee-high tight pants with a pouch on her thigh, where Temari guess had kunai and was wearing a black sweater with a dark green tank top underneath.

"What about you?" Temari asked. Rimi looked up in question and asked "What do you mean?" "Do you welcome the Sand, the ones who betrayed you?" Rimi laughed lightly, "Anger and sadness, only does so much, but it doesn't bring the dead back, no matter how hard you try" Rimi face darkened, but lightened again as she continued "why mourn when during that time you can become stronger?" The siblings looked at her before Rimi said "Gaara doesn't sleep right? So you're taking the shift? Wonderful, thanks" and turned over getting comfy before nodding off.

Morning

Once morning arrived Kankuro shook Rimi and Temari. They got up and became alert at Kankuro's excited face. "We're near the base, I found them during patrol. Let's go" "Wait" They turned to Gaara who has still had Chanell on his lap curled like a baby with a sand blanket over her that was disappearing. "She won't wake up" He said. Rimi sweatdropped. "Uh yeah, just carry her, she'll wake up eventually" Kankuro sniffed in annoyance "I'll wake her" Rimi sighed "It won't work…"

Kankuro shook her, nothing, shouted, not even a turn, made RImi use a water jutsu, which ended up with a punch to the face to Kankuro as Chanell turned over and sighed. "Gaara could you carry her? It would be a big help, less interference" Gaara nodded and picked her up bridal style. Chanell laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go"

_Right…So I would have done it longer, but I have like no time already, cause of the projects already given to me by the school which is not that bad but still…Fuckin Wonderful, so instead of you guys waiting, I'll put this into two parts, so I hope you enjoyed it, and next part is coming up in some time, so hang in there! _


	19. Hi-Ho A Hunting We Go! (Part 2)

_Ta-Da! Sorry, sorry and a thousand times sorry! School is already hardcore and it's what, the second...third week...the fourth? AHHHHH I lost my mind! God knows what week number it is…Cursed school who teaches me everything why must you make me and my reader's suffer! Well yeah so you know, the old blame it on school cause god knows the ideas are coming hahaha… Well one at a time! Enjoy!_

As they arrived before the end of the forest, in front of the base, Chanell began to stir. Gaara gently put her down and she slowly blinked before rubbing her eyes, stretching. Chanell groaned loudly and in a split second she was bend over backwards with Rimi covering her mouth. She looked towards the two guards in front of the base and sighed since they didn't hear Chanell.

Chanell looked up at Rimi "What?" but since Rimi's hand was covering her mouth, it came out "Waaa?" Rimi put her finger to her mouth as a sign to keep quiet which Chanell nodded in understanding. Chanell took in her surroundings and stopped when she saw Kankuro and his bruised face. She raised an eyebrow and asked "What happened to you, finally realized your uselessness and fell to the floor in acceptance?" Kankuro made choking motions with his hands towards Chanell to which she ignored with an "Hpmh!" and turn towards Rimi.

"So what's the plan big boss?" Rimi looked to her in confusion, "Who are you calling big boss? Anyway here's what we'll do. I'm going to act as a desperate, scared girl chased by something in need of help. While their distracted, and take me inside, Kankuro and Chanell will sneak in and Temari and Gaara will stay outside. When given the signal Temari will blast the gate with her Wind Jutsu's. Once Temari blasts the gates, Gaara lets his sand in and kills the crowded room as well as the rouges at the gate while everyone is in confusion." Rimi points to Gaara "Make sure no one gets past the first floor or inside, we need to keep the building isolated for less targets and easier kill." Gaara nods. Temari whispers, "What's the signal?"

Rimi looked at her and continued her plan "If possible I want Gaara to make a sand eye that will stay with me until I give the signal *Rimi showed them, waving her hand around as if waving off an insect* or if compromised I will scream really loud." "Wait a minute… I'm going in with BaKankuro? Are you serious? What the hell? And why are you going defenseless?" Chanell whispers harshly. Rimi looked towards her direction "There will be handy tools, like knives hanging around, and plus hello? Ninja here? Or did you forget? I just need to stay low until I meet with the Boss. Also Kankuro has a puppet which can blend with the other rouges as well as assist in the trap where the puppet can hide various knives in its body. Plus he's pretty stealthy and if he hits you I give permission for you to hit him back." She added when she saw Chanell open her mouth.

Chanell crossed her arms and looked to the side, "You're going to get raped, defiantly going to get raped! Just watch you'll be chilling with your husband and oh look a rouge baby waddling towards you with a mask covering its face and knives in its hands! Oh the joys in having a child…" Rimi refrained punching Chanell before transforming, "Transform Jutsu!" Rimi twirled with her new blond long hair, pouty pink lips and baby blue eyes. Her dress was similar to Alice's in Alice in Wonderland, light blue with short sleeves however a bit more low-cut to show the added large boobs. Rimi held her hand out and Chanell gave her a kunai while jeering at Rimi "Funny how you made your boobs much bigger than usu-'*POW*.

Rimi began ripping and tearing her clothes and making cuts, hissing at the pain. She had to make her distress believable. Gaara made a sand eye and hid it under Rimi's hair for now. Rimi began to jog and breathe heavily before saying "Here I go…" and darting out of the forest towards the gates. Kankuro and Chanell got in position and the team watched the guards raise their weapons before putting them down once they found no harm towards the girl who looked terrified. She collapsed in front of them looking up at them, breasts jiggling, and sparkling blue eyes lined with tears. "Please! Please help me! He'll find me! Save me please!" They looked at one another before looking back down. "Who will find you?" one of them asked, "My abusive daddy! Please! I'll do anything!" They looked at each other again this time smirking before the right guy gently lifting her up by the arm. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here…"

Chanell watched worryingly, biting down on her fingernails, "Definitely, going to get raped…" Kankuro poked her to get her attention to which she glared to but stopped once he pointed towards the unguarded gates. They sneaked in unnoticed as they lowered their chakra and hid in a bush. Kankuro took out his puppet and killed one of the rouges that passed by them and transformed it to make it look like him. He then sent out the puppet to walk around, not very far for his strings have a limit.

Chanell jabbed Kankuro, "Don't make him so obvious!" This time Kankuro glared at her and whispered "What do you think I should do!?" "Go and get a piece of meat!" Kankuro huffed and ignored her before he felt a jab in his side. He sighed in distain and made the puppet walk up to the table and grabbed a piece of chicken. "Now bring it towards us, casually as if just strolling around. " It walked towards them, once it got close Chanell jumped and took the piece and sat back down beside him. Kankuro's eye twitched as he made the puppet walk around again. "Really!?" He whispered Chanell just shrugged and kept eating.

The guards took her towards two large doors after they passed through a large empty dining room where Rimi took a knife and hid it in her thigh. They stopped in front of it before it opened by itself creaking and showed a pitch black room. Rimi jumped in fright, still in character and looked around in wonder. They pushed her in and she stumbled before falling to the floor clumsily. "Wha? Hey…Hey!" She began pounding on the door before a dark booming voice stopped her shouting and pounding "Come here." She silently obeyed before she stopped and asked "Where are you?" in a small voice. The person chuckled before replying "Find me using my voice." Rimi tilted her head and walked around blindly. She asked "What's your name?" "Canon" She shifted and headed right, "Why is it so dark?" "It's fun…" She shifted again and headed north. "Um…Woah!" She tripped on a stair and felt somebody catch her. She looked up and saw she was staring into dark, brooding eyes. She blushed and said "You can put me down…" The person chuckled again before sitting down and put her on their lap. "What…What are you doing!?" She exclaimed trying to get out of their grip. "Calm yourself…I'm not going to do anything…Yet" He said creeping his hand up her leg. She stopped before e reached her thigh and asking shaking a bit "Can you stop?"

The hand stop before it disappeared and something glinted in the dark. Rimi eye's widened as a knife was held to her throat. "Why are you here?" He asked calmly, "My...My father hurt me and…and I wanted to…" She said gulping, not knowing where to put her hands, but decided to put one on his arm and another on her thigh as she felt sand disappear from the back of her neck. "I wanted to…kill him" and finished Rimi as she let out an earth shattering scream. The man pushed her off and held his ears as Rimi tumbled down. A large earthquake shook the room and screams were heard outside. Rimi's eyes finally adjusting to the dark made out the figure of a tall, built man with one dagger on both of his thighs. He glared down at her "You wish, you didn't do that girl…" and ran at her.

Kankuro and Chanell heard the scream, and she sighed "Well, Here We Go! Let's Party!" (This is from Gintama if none of your watch it…That's fine too) Chanell stood up and Kankuro let his knives loose. It was too late for Kankuro to warn her to stay down before one of the knives grazed her. Chanell looked down at the injury before glaring down at Kankuro emitting a dark aura. Before he saw it coming Chanell grabbed a tree branch and hit Kankuro's ass with it. He yelped at the sharp poke and whack that accompanied it and glared at Chanell who muttered to herself, "Four…" He was about to hit her back before the gate banged open and sand seeped in. He grabbed her by the waist and ran inside and onto the second floor. "Oi! I consider this rape! Let me go! I will sue your purple ass to the court house or whatever sue alike thingy you got! Whatever it is! Down!" Kankuro dropped her and Chanell fell face first into the floor. "Ah…We meet again…" Men appeared at the end of the hall throwing knives and running at them with spears, one had a bat. 'Really!? At what time would a bat be handy!?' Thought Chanell as she turned holding her nose and watched as Kankuro began slaughtering them all. Chanell got up and dusted herself off. A large smile crept on her face before she cracked her neck, pushing Kankuro as a signal to move before Chanell ran at them.

(Input Fairy Tail Ezra Theme Here- I know it's not Naruto but hey, it works!)

She ducked as two spears aimed at her and slid grabbing one arm and twisting it. The man yelping letting go on the spear. She broke the spear in half for shorter aim and dodged the guy beside her who killed the man with the broken arm. She slit his neck and moved to looked back at the rest. She twisted her body to face them and ran at them. One came up form up-top which Chanell raised her spear and stabbed him in the stomach and threw him towards the others. Some flew off the second floor. Chanell grabbed a few kunai and began throwing them, hitting some in the forehead and some in the shoulder neck, or stomach. She took one of the guys trembling with the baseball bat and slit his neck. As soon as he appeared behind Chanell a needle went through his forehead. Chanell looked back at Kankuro who was smirking. Chanell licked her lips before running towards them again but stopped as she felt a sharp pain enter her leg. She looked down to see one of the men who was barely alive holding a knife. Taking a spare knife from the floor she stood up and let it drop into the man's eye. She tilted her head towards the rest, "Let's have some fun!" and began walking towards them.

(For this one -Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: Rinkai- If you want XD)

Rimi grunted at the unexpected force as she blocked the man's knife. She flipped back before running at him again sliding to the side as he swiped the knife down. Another dagger appeared in his hand and Rimi sighed. She got in position and flew at him. This time the man grunted at the sheer force and his eyes widened as the dagger cracked down the middle. Seeing as he was distracted she twisted in the air and kicked him in the face. He flew and hit the chair produced a lot of dust as it broke. The man got up again and cracked his neck smiling down at her, "That hurt…" Rimi glared hard and ran at him throwing a punch, the man blocked and threw a kick of his own. Rimi jumped up and got behind him. Just as he turned he saw the glint of a knife and before he knew it, Rimi slit his neck. Rimi wiped the blood off her hands and face and looked outside. It became eerily quiet before she saw a glint of metal and blocked it with her own sending off towards the attacker. She relaxed once she saw a body fall from the ceiling to the floor with a knife in his head. Rimi backed up before running towards the window, jumping out. Passing the two floors down, she noticed that the sand was gone as well as her teammates. Rimi landed on the ground and began running at the gates jumping over them and noticed them waiting outside. She jumped beside them which startled Chanell "The fuck!? Oh..it's only you…" she sighed in relief. Rimi raised an eyebrow towards Kankuro who shrugged and shook his head.

Rimi felt her foot become wet and looked down. She made a noise at the amount of blood that pooled around them. "What the hell?" She asked flowing the trail to Chanell's leg. "Uh..Chanell?" "Hmm? Yeah?" "Your leg…" Chanell looked down "Oh…now that you mention it I do feel a bit dizzy…Oh Rimi?" "Yeah?" "Catch me…" Chanell muttered before she felt passing out from the amount of blood loss. Rimi ripped a piece of cloth from her pant leg and wrapped it around the wound after catching her. "Why couldn't you pass out after you healed your leg?" Rimi sighed at she lifted Chanell. Gaara asked "She's a healer?" Rimi nodded and added "One of the best. Just has one too many screw loose" Kankuro agreed with that but shook his hands in front of him once Rimi glared at him. "No! I mean when we were fighting, man! I thought she was going to kill me! It looked like she really enjoyed it…" Rimi sighed again, "Oh that's also probably why she passed out too…" Rimi nodded towards him then addressed the team. "This is where the mission ends, hope you guys get to Sunagakure safe and sound… Oh and Gaara? Chanell sends her hugs… See you soon guys!" And disappeared heading off towards Konoha in hopes to get Chanell treated quickly.


	20. Ridin' Solo (1)

_I would like to personally thank all you guys for working with me…and possibly forgive me? I had serious writer's block and like no inspiration to write because I had no idea what the HELL I wanted to write about. But then I was re-watching some Naruto episodes and I was like OH YEAH, I'll just assign…well you'll figure it out ;) You're all smart people and very patient. Thank you guys really for personally sticking with me whether you're from the past or present. _

_YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING: _**Alyce DreamEater, dragonteehee1 ch , GaaraRules29 , looneygirl34 , Misty's Get Away, .xox , MaoIsSleepy , .be **

_I will actually be updating another chapter shortly because now I actually have ideas…WOW right? Haha sorry to keep you waiting and I hope you enjoy it._

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Rimi sighed as she sat in the chair beside Chanell's bed. Rimi's hand trailed from her face down towards the pocky bag, took out a pocky stick and brought it to her lips. She began munching on it tasting the delectable goodness of chocolate and bread, 'You really are a dumbass...' she thought, her eyes never strayed away from Chanell's sleeping face, her angelic, mysterious beauty, captivating her very soul. "If only I could attain such beauty thought Rimi as she raised her hand and…" *POW*

Chanell's head bobbed before she slowly raised her hand and rubbed her head. Gritting her teeth she mumbled "Itai! That hurt!" Rimi growled and said "Serves you right for trying to alter people's thoughts…" before smiling and saying "How is your leg?" Chanell blinked once before looking down towards her feet and began wiggling her toes. "All good, why I feel like I could go kiss Gaara right now!" Rimi sighed again. "Just go back to sleep, I'll go tell them your fine." Chanell saluted, "Aye aye, sir!" before twisting and dropping face first onto the pillow. In less than a minute light snoring could be heard.

Rimi walked out of the hospital after she alerted the doctor of Chanell's condition and began walking down a random road. "Hmm?" Rimi thought out loud as grunts and booms could be heard in a nearby training area. She started walking quickly towards it but stopped as she witnessed Neji and Lee fighting against each other. Rimi spotted Tenten sitting a few meters away beside a large tree. She walked towards her and sat down near Tenten. Tenten looked away from the fight to Rimi. "Hey there… "Rimi smiled and waved before looking towards the fight, watching as how Neji curved to dodge Lee's attacks and attack with his own. She watched as his flexible and lean body bulged in order to place a harmful strike to his teammate. *Sigh* "He is so attractive…" Rimi mumbled out. "You mean Neji?" Tenten asked as she watched Rimi watch the fight. Rimi snapped out of it with a light blush on her face. "I said that out loud?" Tenten smiled and nodded.

"I guess I could agree with you…." Rimi blushed harder before snapping out of it as she remembered that she forgot to buy lunch for later. "Ah! I almost forgot, I have something urgent to do, so see you later?" Tenten nodded as she laid out her scroll to practice her Weapon Ninjutsu. Rimi ran quickly to the Dango shop and as soon as she bought dango for herself, Rimi went home and ate her "dinner." Munching on the second last dango on the last stick, a knock was heard. Rimi placed the last dango on a plate and into the fridge before opening the door to see an Anbu Ninja. She raised her eyebrow in question only for two eyebrows to shoot up as he says "Tsunade-sama requests to see you" and disappears.

As soon as she heard this she locked up and ran to Tsunade's office. Knocking on the door, she was answered with a "Come in." Rimi walks in, closing the door behind her and faces Tsunade. Tsunade sighs, "You must be wondering why I requested to see you." Rimi said nothing and just stared straight at Tsunade. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Tsunade cleared her throat and continued, "You are a two man team with your friend, correct?" Rimi nodded "Even so, teams are composed of a three man unit and thus I was thinking of splitting you two for the moment as your comrade is in the hospital and give you some experience with an unknown team, giving a wider vision of what may possibly happen." Rimi's eyes widened "You want to separate us?" she asked as she took in the information. Tsunade nodded "For the mean time as you know there will be times when you will be assigned with different missions and so I shall provide you with this experience as you are still young so you will be used to it in the future. You cannot always rely on the same comrade. Am I understood?" Rimi solemnly nodded.

"Good…Now the team that I assigned you with is, well you'll see in a second. Anyway with this mission I ask that you only watch and observe this team's skill and will. You will not interfere unless faced with grave circumstances." Rimi sighed and nodded just before there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and there was Team Guy and Naruto. Everyone lined up and Tsunade gave details and information about the mission.

"Now…the three that Naruto rescued have a mission request from Katabame Kinzan. Katabame Kinzan was a prominent small river village, but about six months ago, some strangers who call themselves the Kurosake Family snuck in. They took over the town, and it seems that the people in the village are being killed without any reasons. "How awful!" commented Lee "Your mission is to escort those three back to their village after they've recovered, return to Katabame Kinzan, and get rid of the Kurosuke Family. It's a simple mission since it's just a bunch of hoodlums who want money."

Naruto snuffed "Why'd you call me for such an easy mission with four other people?" Tsunade's face darkened "Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto looked at Tsunade "I'm busy searching for Sasuke and training!" Tsunade grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to her, over the desk. "A low-standing genin, who butts into missions he wasn't called for, doesn't get to pick the missions!" Tsunade let go of him with a slight push, "Ugh, why couldn't you be more like Rimi? I mean look at her." Naruto and Team Guy looked at her. Rimi who was just standing quietly in the corner with a straight back and hand behind her back and an emotionless face, sweat dropped at being an example. "She doesn't even question my authority or talk back to me." Tsunade glared at Naruto and looked at Neji "Neji! You are the team leader! Watching over that idiot will be good training for you!" Rimi looked to the side and laughed a little "Idiot….Pfft" Neji glared to the side but said "I'd rather not but understood!"

Time passed and soon everyone was at the gate ready. Rimi stood off on the side away from everyone else looking at the forest in front of them, 'If Chanell was here she would probably be running off in god knows where direction.' She thought smiling slightly. "Let's go!" Neji exclaimed and they were off. The escorts were up front while the team were behind them in alert of any case of any hoodlums. Rimi was in the back of the group counting the number of crows flying above them. After a while they sat down for lunch. Rimi laid back munching on a rice ball beside Tenten, smiling at Naruto and Lee's training antics.

~Scene change

"This is…." Rimi looked at the curry in front of her with a sweat drop. While Lee was near finished his plate she switched with hers while he was not looking and bowed slightly "Gochisousama (Thank you for the meal)" she said bowing before smirking then laughing out loud at everyone else's reaction once they had a taste. "Hahahaha! O wow ow, my stomach! Ohahahahaha! Can't…breathe!" Neji glared at her, still red in the face along with Tenten who took a large gulp of water. Wiping the tears in her eyes she began to calm down, giggling softly now and then. "Oh yea what did Tsunade discuss with you? I mean you're coming with us for a reason right, not just helping to complete this mission." Tenten asked once she regain a paler color. Rimi looked down 'Help complete this mission ne….' she thought "No reason at all really, guess she thought I looked lonely…" Rimi said smiling lightly at Tenten but blushed lightly as Neji kept staring at her.

Tenten tilted her head slightly and was about to ask what she meant but got distracted by Lee's question about the store owner's boy. Time passed and soon Neji's team hid behind a couple of rocks only for Lee to swoop down and save the old man. Rimi stood up as she felt something in the air. "Neji I request to be sent alone to scout. Is that alright with you?" Neji looked back and nodded as she nodded back and disappeared.

"He was laughing with such a happy face…." Raiga looked down at the funeral. Rimi from a cliff higher than his heard the conversation, "Will my funeral be this grand and intense, too?" A little voice asked. Rimi closed her eyes as she sat with her legs crossed and leaning on one hand, "Ahh...Ranmaru …" She whispered into the air as she remembered this Arc. She stood up as she followed silently behind them only to see that they were surveying her comrades. 'I wonder if they notice me' she thought as Raiga unleashed his lightning energy and began fighting with Lee. Rimi whistled at Lee's combat skills 'Woo damn Lee your unconscious too. If Neji didn't enter my line of vision since the anime, I'm pretty sure I could have fell for you…' She thought smiling thought picturing the bowl haircut and big eyebrows made her shiver "actually never mind…'

After Naruto hit Raiga with Rasengan and Team Guy found the boy, Rimi met up with them again. "I would lose my reason to live…" Rimi sighed and shook her head, baka's (idiot's) all around. Rimi walked past the team, startling them a little by her presence, and crouched down to pat the boy on the head "Yosh, Yosh, you're a good little boy." Surprised Ranmaru looked up "It's you isn't it? The one I couldn't see? The one with the…"Ranmaru couldn't finish his sentence since Rimi covered his mouth with her hand. 'Terrifying presence' Ranmaru finished in his thoughts as he could see the dark, murderous aura the girl omitted and could tell she was much scarier than the others. "There there, it will be okay." Rimi stated just as Neji put a sealing tag on Ranmaru. Neji eyebrow rose as he looked at Rimi in suspicion. "Gomen (sorry), scouting took longer than expected." Neji looked down "Those men down there…"

"Let's fight!" Naruto screamed creating shadow clones thus tricking the men down there. Once they were deceived, the real fight started. The team ran down and started to unleash their moves. Rimi sighed and sat down at the top of the cliff. "Must be nice…fighting seems so much fun…" she commented.

Then scene changed and they were back at the Curry place with Ranmaru. While Ranmaru was with Naruto, Neji sat down in front of Rimi who was lying back with her eyes closed. "Why are you here?" Rimi stayed silent. "I asked why you're here!" Neji yelled. Rimi turned towards him and he was ready for her answer only to hear a light snore. "Oi!" Neji yelled again bonking her on her head. Rimi sat upright "Nani!? (What!?) Monsters!?" she screamed before yawning and saying "Oh…it was a dream?" and lying back again. "Rimi" Neji started and Rimi turned to him again and yawned "Hmm?" "Why are you here?" Rimi blinked "Well this place looked comfy so I took a nap…" Neji sighed "That's not what I meant. Why are you here on this mission?"

Rimi eyes opened a little more, "It's not really a secret, and I never said I will help you. The only reason I am here is to observe, meaning I don't touch what is yours, therefore enemies." Neji still looked suspicious "So Tsunade-sama asked you to spy on us?" Rimi sighed knowing she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. "No, because apparently I will be separated from my comrade in some distance future, she wants me to experience the teamwork that you guys show to one another. That's it." Neji relaxed a bit as before and said "So you're useless" he stated and he got up to check on the other's progress with the supposed ending of the mission and Rimi winced 'Ouch…that actually hurt'

Just as he was about to leave he stopped once Rimi added "I also never said that I would not help you." Rimi took a pause and that was Neji's, what he thought cue to leave but stopped again, "Beware Neji…. This mission is not over yet" Neji just began walking out of the shop. Rimi sighed and hid her face in her two hands, turning red 'Wahh…he talked and looked at me…God he is much better looking up close!' Rimi then felt the amount of chakra leaking toward the mountain side. "Raiga is back huh "she with a blush still on her face and laid back again. "It's about time…" she thought out loud as it started to rain and Kareshi ran inside while the others ran towards where Tenten was. "Mother we are running away..." "No I am waiting for the others to return…" "Mom! Quit being stubborn…!"

Suddenly Kareshi felt a dark aura behind him… "Oooh? You're going where…?" Rimi asked behind him with a smile on her face and held his head with a strong grip. "No…we are going to wait…right here" said Rimi and she brought him further into the shop and sat him down, "Right? Mother?" Rimi mocked and Kareshi's mom nodded. Soon Tenten arrived with Ranmaru and Tenten placed him on a mat as Rimi sat beside her. "I will feed this boy my Curry of Life!" Kareshi's mom said as she began to cook the curry but Kareshi took over soon after while feeling the murderous shadow loom over him.

"Watching them work so hard together didn't even move you? If it didn't, then you're an awful excuse for a person." Tenten said starting her lecture and Rimi rubbed the back of her head. Rimi continued it "People live by supporting one another." Tenten nodded and said "If there's a person who needs help, then isn't lending them a hand what people do?" Once Ranmaru had a taste, he kept eating and eating until he was done, Rimi looked at him and asked "Was it tasty?" he nodded and she smiled "That's the feeling of living, you know?" Tenten smiled at Rimi and nodded and her eyes widened a little once Ranmaru began crying "I want Raiga to taste this curry too."

After that Tenten was about to leave with Ranmaru and the other two but turned back once she noticed Rimi staying behind. "You're not coming?" Rimi shook her head "I will stay behind in any case something happens." Tenten nodded and left with him and the mother and son.

(Naruto Theme - The Raising Fighting Spirit) _Do it. I know you want to ;)_

"Pity" Rimi sighed "I really wanted to see Lee in Drunk Mode…." And was about to sit down until she felt some presence surrounding the house…she sighed again "Bandits…" she muttered, "At a time like this." After putting on her gloves and equipping herself with kunai, Rimi kicked the door down on the outside knocking out at least two. She smiled and took out a kunai "Let's get started shall we?" she asked as she ran forward.

The three on the roof jumped down only to hit wood as Rimi picked up the broken door, using it as a shield then broke it again with her fist before pointing the kunai forward, catching the one in the middle in the neck, spraying blood on her face. Grabbing the dead one by the neck she whipped him into the right one and spun before crouching to dodge an oncoming kick from the left and rose up and slashed the left one in the neck instantly killing him. The two that got hit by door slowly began regaining consciousness only to die when Rimi slipped, dodging the right bandit and twisting one neck and accidently kicking another into the forest making him die by a hit to the head. The last one began to shake in fear and pass out. Rimi sighed and looked at the mess… "Making me do all the dirty work… Can't have to guys attacking here again..." She commented while picking up two on her shoulders and dragging the other two behind her she found a cliff a bit far from the shop and threw them over it. Rimi then rushed back to pick up the last one in the forest and threw him over too.

Grabbing a good amount of sand and rock, she covered the blood the best she could, picked up the broken door and threw it out, and went to go take a shower. Ranmaru and the others were walking back, Neji a bit sluggish from the Curry, Ranmaru's voice made them go alert "Blood…" They rushed to the shop only to see everything in place, aside from the open doorway and Rimi a little wet from her shower in only a robe standing outside. They looked at her wide-eyed while she looked at them weirdly "What?...Did I get something on my face?" she asked reaching up but feeling nothing. Neji, Lee and Kareshi blushed at Rimi's attire. She looked at Ranmaru and gave him a little grin, walking back inside. Ranmaru laughed a little "Aha…must have been my mistake…it was just water" They sighed and smiled at him exhausted. 'No…I wasn't mistaken' he thought looking at her.

As they walked back to the Leaf Village after everything was okay Rimi looked back. 'I kind of see what teamwork is now, but…isn't it the same as being with your friend and protecting them?' she thought with a smile and caught up with them. "So….how was the mission?" Rimi asked only to find them smiling and blushed at Neji's small smile. "You look good when you smile" Rimi thought to herself only to see Neji lightly blush. Rimi turned redder "Ah…I said that out loud didn't I?" and Tenten nodded. Rimi shrunk back and looked to the side embarrassed all the way home.

_Hope you liked it and again I will be updating soon so wait till then for me! ;) _


	21. Ridin' Solo (2)

_Mild Swearing…oh also…Ta-da! Longer chapters so far! I'm so joyous I could jump in the air and never come down! As I promised you…This… Chapter…is here! By the way I'm not sure if this is a comeback or not cause I might actually get block again (surprise….) after this arc sort of thing depending the direction it MIGHT take. But no worries! So far I'm here! I'm trying out using Japanese language (shh this is a secret but...I'm actually studying it). So have fun and enjoy! _

"I got fat!" Chanell screamed as she woke up from her nap, reaching for the air, scaring the doctors and nurses passing by her room. Chanell blinked, taking a few moments to process everything, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. "…Ah" Chanell's glazed eyes cleared slowly as she began to remember where she was. A large growling sound echoed throughout the room before Chanell whimpered. "I'm hungry!" she yelled to herself, melting back onto the bed holding her stomach. "_Mou_! I need food!" Chanell said out loud rolling back and forth in her bed but stopped immediately, snapping her head in the direction the smell of deliciousness was coming from. Chanell stared in that direction as a waterfall of drool dripped out of her mouth, "Food…." She groaned, wiping the drool from her mouth with the sheets, before jumping out the three story window in her hospital gown, starling a few people in the lower levels who happened to look out the window.

"_Edible Organism_!" she yelled before running towards the busy streets in a speed of light.

Konohamaru walked out of a dango shop with his teammates eating dango just as something zoomed past them, leaving behind a trail of dust smoke. Reaching the end of that road Chanell stopped and looked back surveying the groaning adults and children on the floor, one grandmother on the roof, a dog in a garbage can, and the mess she created before looking forwards. "Yosh (Okay!)!" she said nodding, eating the last dango on the stick before zooming off again around the corner.

Konohamaru sweat dropped along with his friends, "What part of is this 'okay'!?" they screamed as they slapped air with the back of their hands. "Hmm?" He also just realized that his hand was empty "Don't steal other's things!" he screamed in the open road.

Tsunade opened the window of her office and took a breath of fresh air just as something zoomed past her and hit the closed door. Tsunade looked back to see Chanell upside down against the door holding a large ramen bowl filled with ramen in her hands staring straight at her. Tsunade looked towards her desk and noticed her food missing only to look back up to see Chanell slurping up whatever remains left in the bowl in a hunched over sitting position.

"Wahh!" Chanell yelled giving a sigh of satisfaction, "Thank you for this wondrous food Lord! Woo that hit the spot! Thanks Obaa-"raising her hand in thanks as she was talking only to be punched through the door to a wall down the corridor. "_Ow_! _What was that for_!? I said thank you!" Chanell screamed at she sat upright holding her head. "Ah! Did I not say thank you enough?...Yosh" she nodded before she got up, clapped her hands together twice and kept them in the praying position before bowing "Thank you for the…" *POW* "_Ow_ ow ow ow…." She whimpered holding her head.

She looked back up at Tsunade who had a demonic aura around her. "Ah!" Chanell held up a finger "Matte (Wait)! Was it for the comment? It's okay! You don't look over fifty! Gomen! Tsu-chan!" *POW* Chanell clutched her head "Woman you are going to kill me…" Tsunade grabbed the back of the gown and dragged Chanell to her office. Chanell wailed "Save me!" flailing her arms and legs before the door closed. Chanell kept her back to the door while rubbing her butt, as Tsunade walked to her chair and sat down. "Now... As I can see –"Tsunade stopped, noticing Chanell wasn't even paying attention "I think I got a splinter up my ass..." and banged the table, causing Chanell to clutch to the door behind her in fear.

"-you're okay considering you're standing just fine. I will forgive this….Only if you do a C-rank mission for me." Tsunade said with a large vein bulging in her head. In the background you could hear Chanell with a small voice say "You okay woman? Looks like it's about to burst." Before shutting her mouth as Tsunade's vein grew bigger. Chanell put her hand under her chin in a thinking position "Hmm I don't know-" "Take a scroll to the Sand Village" "Okay" Chanell nodded.

Tsunade handed her a scroll and Chanell took it and was about to put it in her kimono before looking down and noticing she was in a hospital gown. "What is this?" Tsunade sweat dropped. "A bit slow there..." She commented before adding "You leave immediately" "But I can't run around like this… what if people get the wrong idea?" Chanell bluntly stated as she looked at Tsunade with dull eyes, "Baka jyanai no (Are you an Idiot?)…" Tsunade raised her fist and slammed it on the desk. "After you change" she gritted out. "Nanda (Oh!)! You are smart after all!" Chanell commented with a sigh of relief before racing out, leaving Tsunade behind, screaming her name.

Chanell walked into her apartment she shared with Rimi and changed into a black kimono with long sleeves that had a flower design at the end of the sleeves and at the waist. She also put on black tight leggings that end before the knee. She equipped some kunai and was about to leave before she noticed a note in the kitchen.

"If you're reading this, this means your home… Good. If you're wondering why I'm not around, I have been assigned a mission with Gai's Team, remember that one? Remember that episode? Curry? Think hard but don't over exert yourself. So yeah there is no food so do whatever but don't get in trouble. I'm trusting you, stay safe.

Rimi."

Chanell picked up a pen before jotting down at the bottom of the page,

"I'm going on one too! Guess! Guess! THE SAND VILLAGE! God you're slow… but yeah this is to tell you that… Bye!

Chanell

P.S There is one leftover dango piece left on a plate on a fridge…I ate it."

Chanell put the pen down walked out of the apartment and locked the door. "Time to go!" Chanell exclaimed just as her stomach growled. She sank to her knees holding her stomach. "After I eat something…" She groaned out and ate a large lunch in a nearby restaurant, also buying a bento for the way.

Chanell waved to Kotetsu and Izumo at the gates and was about to leave before Kotetsu stopped her and waved the scroll over his head. "Forgetting something!? He exclaimed as Chanell walked back and took the scroll from him and placed it in her kimono. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment "Tehe…" before disappearing into the forest.

Few hours later, Chanell was still jumping tree to tree as fast as she could before nightfall comes and she would be alone in the woods. Sensing that it was about to get dark Chanell found a clearing with a large tree and was about to sit and eat before twenty ninja jumped down, surrounding her. Chanell looked around in shock before getting in her stance waving a hand to them, taunting them. They all ran at her at once, one kicking, another punching, and another throwing a few kunai at her. Chanell jumped up and spun, kicking a few in the face before landing and striking another pose a few feet away, ready for any attacks. She took a step, adjusting her position causing her to slip on a puddle letting go of the bento and watched as her bento breaking apart upon impact.

Silence echoed throughout the forest as Chanell looked at her lunch that was now on the ground, falling to her knees she looked at them with a gleam in her eye. "How dare you! I'll kill you" she screamed as the gleam, caused a spark which soon created fire as Chanell began emitting a murderous intent. 'It was your fault…' They thought as she took a step towards their direction before she slipped again, hitting her head, knocking herself out. The bandits stood there for a second in silence before one spoke out "We're kidnapping her right?" which made them snap out of their daze, pick her up and throw her in a cage.

Chanell woke up groggily, only able to make a few blurry images before shaking her head and blinking a few times to regain her sight. First thing she noticed that she was in a medium sized cage. Chanell then noticed in front of her and on the side as well as behind that there were men that looked like samurai with horses guarding it. "Psst…" Chanell whispered to left guard. "PSSSsssst!" She whispered louder to gain his attention. "PSSSSSSSST!" She whispered/screamed to him. "Oi! Baka!" Chanell began to pick up small rocks in the cage and started to throw them, one at a time for each word watching as they bounce off his helmet with a light ping every time. "Over here! _Oooooi! _Right here!...Look! Baka! Aho! Loser! Ooooi!" The guard's irk mark grew bigger with every word until Chanell threw the biggest rock she found at his head, which bounces off his helmet but not before causing his head to jolt forwards. Fed up, he finally turns with a "What!?"

Chanell huffed and turned her head to the side. "Never mind! Meanie!" He growled and turned back. Once the guard's head was turned, Chanell picks up another rock and was about to throw it, but put her hand down when he turned his head back to look at her again. This went on for a few minutes before he stopped and stared straight ahead, ignoring her antics. That was until Chanell found it as the perfect opportunity to throw it at his head, hard, making him almost fall off his horse. The guard turned to her again and found Chanell looking off innocently looking to the side with her arms crossed, whistling. "What do you want?" He growled out.

"Yo! Yo! Mind telling me which way we are headed?" she asked. He only turned his head back and answered "I can't answer that…" "Oh come on" she whined rolling from one side to side of the cage to another, "Even the direction we are headed like, near the Sand or Leaf or something!" The man didn't say anything, but once Chanell hit his head with another rock, he sighed and said "Near the sand."

Chanell nodded and gave him a thumbs up and laid back onto the hay, crossing her arms behind her head. "Thank god. I thought I was going to have to walk the whole way." The man gave her a weird look before looking forward again. Chanell began humming '99 bottles of beer on the wall' once she got bored after only looking at nature. 'Really… isn't there anything like, I don't know…sandish? I mean if we're going to the sand village or be around there, there must be something like sand related… I mean even a Gaara... give me something.' She thought only to become distracted as a large bump in the road caused her to fly up and then fall down hitting the bottom of the cage, cutting her off in mid-verse.

"Oh~!"

"20 bottles of sake on the wall, 20 bottles of sake! One got cut down, fell to the ground, now there are only-!" A guard in the back behind the cage hit one of the bars with his spear and screamed "Be quiet!" Chanell lifted her head up to look in front of her and gave him a wide eyed look and smile with a dark aura "Shut the fuck up… I'm singing here" scared, the guard became quiet and turned his gaze away from hers. "19 bottles of sake on the wall-!"

After she finished, Chanell gone quiet for a second and the men sighed in relief, before she started singing another song, "_Na~chibenaaa~_! _Babachibaba! Tsu~ wenya ayego! Wenya a~!_ _Bachivenya_! _Wabakari~chibabo_!-" (Circle of Life) some guards actually covered their ears. "-_The circle of life_!" she finished and rolled over on her stomach swinging her legs in the air as she looked at the guards on the horses in front of her. 'Well there is no bother trying to escaping now…" she thought as she yawned and fell asleep. An hour later a large bump jolted the cage again which awakened Chanell and as she woke up, she noticed the area they were now in was covered in sand. "Finally!" Chanell exclaimed as she stretched out.

"Hey! You!..._Oh Guard_ _of mine_!" The left guard's eye twitched and thought 'She's awake' and asked her "What do you want now?" "I reeaally need to pee." He pointed to the corner of the cage. "Do it there." Chanell gasped at him "You barbarian! Have you noticed that I am of female form? Can you at least give me a bush or something!?" "No." An irk mark appeared on her head. "Fine. I'll just pee on you…" The turned his head to her direction quickly. "You wouldn't" Chanell gave a leer "I have good aim…" "Right." "_I'm serious_! Hurry up! I can't hold it anymore!" she said as she bounced around was about to pull down her shorts. "Fine! Okay!" the guard gave a wave to the front for them to stop. He unlocked the cage, "Here-!" Chanell punched him into the forest. "Man that's like the oldest trick in the book…"

One guy in the front screamed as a horse ran by, making the other horses pulling the cage relent as well, thus stopping the movement. Swinging onto the top of the cage and sliding to the opposite side to see the other guard of the right look around. She lied down on the top part of the cage and whistled. Once he looked up she punched him in the face, knocking him into the trees as well. Letting the second horse run off, in the corner of her eye she noticed the guards behind her and the gang of the ninja's that jumped her before, start to run towards her. Chanell's eyes widened before she hunched her shoulders and said "You feeling lucky punks?"

(_The good the bad and the ugly - The best theme tune ever_) They stopped and watched her every movement. Chanell squinted her eyes with a hand up, getting in a stance. They also squinted their eyes ready for her.

"Time to pay back for that bento of mine!"

(Mortal Kombat Theme Song Original)

Running at full speed with a battle cry she jumped and hit one guy in the face with her shin breaking his whole face in the process and spun around in midair throwing him using her leg, to the crowd of ninja running at her. "Strike!" yelled Chanell. As soon as she landed she ran straight into the crowd grabbing one guy in the face and hitting all his pressure point leaving him immobile, using him as a shield from the other kunai. She threw him towards one of the ninja's at the top of the tree and began running around and hitting all possible targets' pressure points effectively knocking them out. After knocking out the last ninja or so she thought, she began running towards the front guard only to stop as a flying ninja tried to tackle her but she grabbed the back of his head in mid-flight and slammed him straight to the ground, face first. "What are you…a dumbass?" Chanell asked out loud as the ninja slumped over, knocked out.

(End Song)

Letting go of his head, she looked back towards the cage only to notice it getting farther and farther away from her line of sight. "…..Oi…W-wait! Come back!" Chanell screamed and began to run only to give up a few seconds later and fall to the floor in exhaustion. Sniffing she thought to herself 'No fair…' Looking back the trail of bodies in distain, an idea came. Chanell stood up and went around collecting any spare change or pieces of food that they had. Eventually she ended up collecting 3000 yen and a chicken drum stick. Grunting she thought 'Poor ass ninjas. Need a new hobby, like be a farmer. Man that would be the life. Sitting there munching on fresh meat, smelling shit for the rest of your life…actually making money'

After walking for a while, Chanell stopped and surveyed her surroundings with part of the chicken bone hanging out of her mouth. "Where am I? Am I even going the right way? Let's see I went up, right then straight…" She began mumbling and nodding to herself. "I see so that means...hmm right... _I'm lost_!" She screamed into nothingness. "Well Rimi always said that if you're lost just stay where you are." Chanell sat down and waited.

30 minutes later "I am going nowhere with this…" she thought out loud. *Sigh* "Well… I'm walking!"

Walking for some time, Chanell looked in the far distance in front of her and saw a large lobster sizzling in a large bowl. Beside it was a large cold lemonade. "WOOO…" she thought staring at the food in front of her with shining eyes 'No... wait a minute… that's impossible' Chanell thought rubbing her eyes but when she opened them again, the food was still there. "That means" she stared "It's real!?" Chanell ran towards the food and she was so taken in that she didn't notice the- *BOOM* "Ugh!" Chanell grunted again holding her nose. "What the…" Following the wall upwards, she noticed it was the large mountain gate.

…

"Wait…_my food_!?" Chanell screamed crazily as she looked around only to find it gone.*Sniff* "It was a mirage after all?" she sniffed covering her eyes with her right arm. 'Wait... but this means…'"_Mwahaha_! So left or right? Hmm originally I would go left so….right it is! But wait…what if I wanted to go right all along so I tricked myself into thinking to go left? Meaning if I think I should go right then I should go left instead? But I thought going left is better so maybe right is actually the worst way… Ah…screw it! Village here I come!" and began running as fast as she could, right, following the wall. Eventually she could see the two guards in front of the opening.

"Excuse me sirs! I would like to enter your village!" She screamed to the guards, running towards them, waving her hand. "Halt!" They screamed as they got into fighting stance once they say a large ball of sand smoke coming towards them. They relaxed slightly once they noticed it was a small girl. Chanell stopped in front of them panting with her hands on her knees. "Wow…your…wall… damn… did you…have to make…it…so long?" She asked taking gulps of air in between.

Stretching backwards she sort of regained her breath and reached into her kimono. "Stop!" Chanell stood still at his abrupt yell but smiled once she understood why he yelled. "Oh you thought? Little ol' me? Seriously? Like 'could kill you' seriously? Ooooo wow do I look strong?" Chanell began to barrage them with questions. Taken by surprise they lowered their guard which gave her the chance to pull the scroll with the leaf insignia without any problem, "Ta-da! A message from the Fifth Hokage." The two guards relaxed and let her in. She waved to them and ran into the Sand Village.

"My God…_Finally_..."

_I'm currently going on a vacation trip so I think I might update in another week or so, actually might be sooner? No promises though. Hope you guys enjoyed it!_


	22. Curses (1)

_Yeah….Yeah well it seems like I kind of forgot to um…Well…put it up online. I was sitting in bed yesterday (had a forgetful feeling for a while) and it hit me…OH SHIT GOTTA WRITE AND UPLOAD so yeah. No excuse there but guess what guys? School is here again and man there is a lot of work so yeah won't be a surprise if you don't hear from me in a while, and yeah you see all that jumble in my head caused me ANOTHER story so yeah gotta upload that too, for some I'm into that Yaoi genre lately sorry about that. I'm really sorry guys! I know I promised a week but then stuff came up and I so so so forgot. Bows 1,000,000 times. So Sorry! I will probably do my best to get one out again soon next time featuring Rimi, missed her girl!_

Unexpected 21

"What to do…" thought Chanell, out loud, as she entered the Sand. 'Let's see…. I could go eat some special delicacy, tour around, find Gaara and hang out _or_ get this mission over and done with and go back home…' unaware of the stares she was being given by the villagers as she began to skip down the road. 'Option one it is!' Passing by the various shops, she skipped faster at the thought of surprising Gaara with a hug. "His surprised face is so adorable! Man I would love to pinch those cheeks." She whispered to herself, passing by a clear area.

*POW*

A ball hit Chanell on her left side of her head, causing her to lean over on her right. She started to fall on her right before she was able to regain her balance. "N-Nani? What was that?" she thought holding the side of her face that bore a red imprint of a ball, looking from side to side before looking down to see a ball rolling away from her. You could almost see a question mark appeared over her as she tilted head. "Oi! Girl! Pass the ball over here will you!?" shouted a boy not far from her. Chanell picked the ball up and stared at it for a second before turning toward the voice and shaking a fist. "Respect your elders!" she screamed at the boy "Ya, ya! Just pass it over!" Dropping the ball she placed her right foot on top of it "Pass it…?" Chanell leered "Oh I'll pass it alright…" she kicked the ball above her and did a jump kick only to miss, trip on the ball and fall on her face. The crowd of children began laughing.

Chanell stayed on the ground face first, completely limp. The laughter eventually died down once they saw that she wasn't moving. The boy that called out ran up to her and reached out to touch her to see if she was alright. Chanell got up quickly, sat on her knees and rubbed her forehead "Itai! Itai! Itai!" The sudden movement scared the boy causing him to fall back on his butt. Chanell noticed and smiled rubbing her dirty forehead but frowned when she noticed the flat ball under her butt.

…

"Whoops" she said and got up and started to walk away quickly. "Hey! What about our ball?" He screamed stopping her in her tracks. "Uhh…Ah!" Chanell got on her knees and did a formal bow with her head on the ground. "My bad… Gomen" she said then got up quickly and began to run away. "My bad my ass…Get her!" He screamed as a hoard of children began running after her. "Wahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break your ball!" sprinting, Chanell ran with all her might with her arms bent and hands straight, arms swinging. Chanell passed many food shops grabbing food from those free food try-them stands, and turned a corner. 'Yosh! I'm pretty sure I lost them by now' she thought, looking back only to see them right behind her "_What the hell is this!?_" she screamed. She looked back in front of her and tried to increase her speed. "_There's a limit to how fast can children be!_ "She yelled again into the open air, breathing hard in with her nose and out with her mouth.

Running around the village Chanell did everything to distance herself from them, throwing barrels and even people in front of her. 'Holy shit… these kids...' thought Chanell with a sweat drop as nothing slowed them down. "Fine…I see how it is!" she yelled, turning around to face them, skidding to a stop and posing with her hands on her hips in a victory pose. "Good job trying to catch me! But let's see- _Omph_" she grunted as she was tackled by them and put under a dog pile. Chanell tried to get out but gave up shortly after. "Suffo…cating_, I'm suffocating_!" she yelled as it was getting hard to breathe. "Dying…." She muttered turning red. "_Man! Fine!_ I'll buy you a new ball!" which made them pause but not move off her. After a few seconds of silence, and beginning to turn blue, she whimpered out "and ice cream…" They cheered and got off her quickly, watching as she regained her breathe. Noticing their guard was down she took this opportunity to run away only to stop a few meters away when she heard sniffles and whimpers. She looked back and sighed, turning to them she dropped her shoulders dejected. "Fine…let's go…" They cheered again running towards a random direction and the boy who she assumed was the leader began dragging her by the hand.

She soon was brought to a high-end brand store. "You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Chanell mumbled with wide-eyes. He dragged her in while the others waited outside and pointed to a shiny red ball at the back of the store. Chanell walked over, picked up the ball and took a look at the price. "_What the hell!? _That price should be illegal!" Chanell looked over the boy who just shrugged. An irk mark appeared on her head as she brought it over to the cashier, who looked happy as hell at the money she was about to receive. Chanell began crying silent tears as she passed over the cash to the lady and looked at her now empty wallet. The kid cheered and took it outside to show it to his friends.

Once they were occupied, Chanell began to creep away silently before she froze at the little girl in front of her, "Where are you going onee-chan (sister)?" which caused the others to look over. She didn't know what to do in this situation before an idea entered her head. Her arms rose above her head to make a circle shape and a leg raised in a bent position, her left foot resting on the right knee. They sweat dropped 'What is she doing?' they thought to themselves. Chanell nodded "Okay" and three kids jumped and kicked her on her left side causing her to roll and hit a wall. "What's _okay!_?"

Chanell sighed as she got up and motioned them to follow her which they did, all the way to the Third Kazekage building. They stared up in awe and saw that she was walking in. They were about to follow her before the guards stopped them. "It's okay!" Chanell told them, "They're with me!" Very reluctantly the guards let them inside and eventually they stopped in front of the Third Kazekage's office. Chanell knocked three times. At the third knock the voice on the other side said "Come in." Chanell opened the door and let herself and the children inside. She stopped mid-step once she looked who was the Third Kazekage. "Gaara!" Chanell smiled and tackled him, jumping over the desk, to hug him and coddle him. "Ahh you get more handsome every day!" Unfazed on the outside, but surprised on the inside as this woman once again passed his defenses and did nothing to remove her from him.

For some reason Shukaku never put up any defensive shields or even intends to attack her with sand unless it was the will of his vessel. In fact it seems that his power depletes when he is around her. He explained it once while Gaara was unconscious after the battle with Naruto.

**Flashback**

_Every time that girl appears, touches you, or even smiles in your direction. There is no malice, no intent, and no danger or fear emitting from her. Sure killing is the best part to my day no matter the person, when it's with her…Her happiness and ugh... kindness just seems to catch on to others...to me as well, even though I hate that shit. _

**End Flashback**

He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts, forgetting his current situation. His Anbu were taken by surprise at the Kazekage actions of doing nothing as they were used to the cold stares and frightening aura he usually emitted. "Right! I almost forgot, I actually came here to complete a mission!" Chanell yelled in realization, still hugging him while he sat in his chair. She let go of him, reaching into her kimono and taking out a scroll, handing it to him. Taking it slowly, he unfolded it and read the message. Earlier in the month Gaara requested a good healer as they were short staffed to the Leaf as well hoping to make a better alliance to the Village. Gaara nodded as he read the message and put the scroll down.

Chanell frowned "It sucks that I have to leave so soon, but I got to get back! I know we will meet again-!" "Where are you going?" Chanell blinked "The Leaf Village…obviously *Gasp* don't tell me…." She took a long pause as a non-existent eyebrow arched. "You caught Tsunade-Baka disease!?"" she yelled in horror pointing at him. His non-existent eyebrows shot up, "Quick! If a cat is a cat, then what is a dog!?" "…" Chanell sighed "Right...nevermind" Gaara stared emotionlessly at her stupidity but regained his train of thought quickly after. "As ordered by the Fifth Hokage you are placed in the Sand Village for two weeks as a healer."

Chanell blinked and swiped the scroll from him, leaving him to continue his work that was interrupted when she walked in. "Chotto matte…Hmm, hmm, right…"

Slamming the scroll to the ground, causing the children to jump, Chanell yelled "She just wanted to get rid of me!" Gaara stayed sitting, watching her with exhaustion. Taking deep breaths she turned to him again. "Where am I staying then?" "With this sudden, surprising entry, with my siblings and I for now." Chanell smiled, "Ooooh?" she clapped once in agreement. "Take care of me from now on!" she said with a bow. She was about to leave through one of the windows, but Gaara stopped her by placing a wall of sand in front of her. She turned to him in question, "What about the children you brought here?"

Chanell sheepishly scratched her cheek with her finger. "Well you see…this and that happened so I have no more money and I promised them ice-cream, and since your responsible for me…You don't mind paying for them do you? Thanks!" She smiled, quickly kissed him on the cheek and dodged the wall, jumping out of another window before anyone could stop her. Gaara sat silently for a minute before he looked over at the wide-eyed children and sighed, instructing Baki to take them for ice-cream. Baki was about to retaliate but stopped at the cold no-nonsense look the Leader of the Village was giving him and nodded, taking the children out. Gaara held his head and sighed before going back to signing documents.

Chanell walked in Gaara's place with the wonderful help of a random Anbu (more like threatening him) and shut the door behind her. Turning to the kitchen, she rummaged through the fridge and brought out ingredients she would need to bake a cake. She was so caught up in her baking mode that she didn't notice Temari walk in to the living, awake from her little nap, making her way to the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed that a girl was inside, making something. "Excuse me…" Temari began in order to catch the girl's attention, which she did as she gasped when the girl turned. "Yes?" "It's you…" Temari thought out loud as she stared at Chanell. Chanell gave her a shocked look pointing to herself, "Me?" before smiling and turning back to making the whipped cream for the ice cream cake. Temari thought back to the conversation they had in the forest during the betrayal. "How…I mean…Why are you here?"

Chanell smiled and gave her a peace sign.

_Hoped you enjoyed it! See you sometime in the future! Not on Hiatus just busy. If you want to be so kind and leave a review… I wouldn't mind ;) * sniff* even if I don't deserve it…But yeah peace out!_


End file.
